Ordo Patroni
by Aremont
Summary: Takes place after Harry's 5th year will be a Harry/Tonks fic with a manipulative Dumbledore.Special thanks to my beta Anne McSommers for all of her help. Abandoned just lost my muse will update once it returns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are the work of J.K. Rowling, I am merely playing with them.

ORDO PATRONI

Chapter One

July 7th

Harry Potter lay upon his small lumpy bed in the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive, staring up at the cracked ceiling. His eyes were bloodshot and dry from lack of sleep and unshed tears. All he could think of was Sirius being hit by Bellatrix and falling through the veil, Hermione being struck by the curse from Dolohov and falling to the floor. Over and over these images played through his mind. Between the images and the guilt he felt over causing them to occur he hadn't had more than 5 hours sleep in the last 6 days. The constant nightmares of seeing his parents, Cedric, Sirius, and others killed before his eyes were just too much. Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, savior of the wizarding world lay in depressed silence broken only by the occasionally hooting of his beloved snow white owl Hedwig. Hedwig had tried to get her pet wizard to talk to her and would try occasionally to nip at his ears or fingers to bring his attention back to her. He would look at her eyes and nod, stroke her under her feathers then return to staring at the ceiling. Hedwig decided she would go out and bring her pet wizard back a present, maybe a nice juicy frog would help to cheer him up. She'd place it on his pillow in the morning for him and maybe be able to rouse his spirits, with a soft hoot and a last peck to his ear she was off.

Outside of number 4 Privet Drive hidden beneath an invisibility cloak, Nymphadora Tonks stood on watch. Wondering exactly why she and the other order members had to just watch Harry without being able to talk to him had her feeling a bit conflicted. While Albus Dumbledore said it was to keep an eye out for threats against Harry, she had the distinct feeling that it was more than that. She felt it almost seemed like he being guarded from escaping rather than having a lookout. While she had only known Harry for a short time, what she did know of him was rather impressive. Leading a group of 5 students to the heart of the ministry and defeating 12 death eaters, before the cavalry as it were showed up was nothing to laugh at. Even though her cousin Sirius was killed she held no blame towards Harry, that was all her Aunt Bella's fault and Tonks knew that for a fact. While she was sure Harry held himself to blame there was nothing she could do about it at the moment being forbidden by Dumbledore to show herself to Harry. After 4 nights of watching Harry off and on, she was starting to really get fed up with Dumbledore's edics. While she was thinking along those lines suddenly there was a brilliant white flash and a piercing scream coming from Harry's room. While she had heard him cry out a few times while she was on guard duty she had never seen or felt any displays of magic. This time however there was a definite pulse of magic that accompanied the scream.

Deciding Dumbledore could be upset later about breaking rules, she apparated into Harry's room and quickly looked around for any intrusion or attack. Seeing nothing but Harry tossing about on the rather small frail looking bed, she took a closer look at him. He was twisted into the sheets and trashing around mumbling names it sounded like. Sweat coated him and matted his dark hair to his scalp, his scar was glowing red and leaking small drops of blood down his forehead. She rushed towards him and conjured a washcloth and quickly cast a low level aguamenti spell and soaked the cloth with cool water. Placing it on his head directly over his scar she could feel how hot he was. His trashing slowly stopped and his breathing slowed a bit. He seemed to be calming down from whatever it was that had happened to him. His eyes started to flutter just a bit and slowly opened. His eyes slowly cleared and came into focus, the deep emerald orbs were flashing with grief and hurt and anger as they slowly cycled from bright to deep green.

"Tonks?" Said Harry.

"Wh ... Wh... What are you doing here?"

"Shhhh Harry it's alright, you were having a nightmare. I think it's alright now, do you know what was happening?" Asked Tonks.

"N...No, not really. I think it was just more of the same, but it felt a bit different this time, more I don't know real maybe." Harry whispered.

"What do you mean more of the same?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing Tonks it doesn't matter." Croaked Harry.

"Of course it matters Harry, it looked like you were in pain and then there was this flash of light and I heard you scream, so I popped in here to check on you" argued Tonks. "Now was it a nightmare or something else?" Asked Tonks.

"Another nightmare like all of them, I see Siri… Sirius getting hit and falling through the veil, Cedric getting struck by Wormtail, Hermione falling in the Department of Mysteries, then it got different." Croaked Harry.

Tonks conjured a glass and cast the aguamenti spell again then filled the glass and handed it to Harry, "Drink this, your lips are cracked and you look dehydrated." Said Tonks.

"Thanks." Rasped Harry.

"Take your time Harry, it looks like you've been through a lot in the last week, have you gotten any sleep or eaten in the last week?" Asked Tonks.

"Not really, maybe a chocolate frog or two from my trunk I think" Harry said.

"Ok, Harry it's alright just try and relax" said Tonks as she dabbed the cloth against his scar before taking it away. "Now can you tell me anything about how this nightmare was different?" Asked Tonks.

"Well towards the end it wasn't just me seeing them fall but it .. it .. I think it was me striking them down and I felt… happy about it, I think like when Voldemort was in my head before the night that we all went to the Ministry and I was trying to save Si... Sirius". Then I don't know I just knew I couldn't be doing that and thought it was Voldemort in my head and I just concentrated on hurting him and I felt this surge of magic flare up and then the connection was broken I think." Gasped Harry.

"Okay Harry, so you can feel You-Know-Who in your head sometimes?" asked Tonks.

"Yes it's the scar, sometimes I can feel what he's feeling, when he's really upset or something." Said Harry.

"Wait a minute you never said why you were able to hear me scream out, are you watching me or something? It's not enough I have to come back here every summer and be tortured." spat out Harry. "I suppose now I have to be watched and kept in my cage until it's time to use the weapon right? Thanks a lot Tonks but I don't need it you can go back and report to Dumbledore his weapon is just fine and sheathed in its cage. Now just get out." Snarled Harry.

"Harry please I really was worried about you I wasn't spying I'm not even supposed to let you see me." Pleaded Tonks.

"So what you just wanted to come up and see if the weapon is fine and run back and tell Dumbledore not to worry?" Asked Harry.

"Weapon, what are you talking about Harry? I was concerned about you, I just wanted to check on you I won't say anything to Dumbledore if you don't." Said Tonks.

"So... You really won't tell Dumbledore about the dream?" Asked Harry.

"No, I won't if you don't want me too" said Tonks. "Now what did you mean about a weapon?" Asked Tonks.

"Ummm…" stalled Harry. "_Damn I didn't mean to say that" _thought Harry_ "I guess she doesn't know about the prophecy."_

"Tonks, do you know about the prophecy" asked Harry.

"You mean the one from the Department of Mysteries? I know about it, but it was destroyed wasn't it, no one heard it." Said Tonks.

"No, Dumbledore was the one who heard it, and he told me when we got back from the Ministry once we were back in his office." Harry said.

Harry took on a faraway look in his eyes and spoke in a monotone voice. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

"WHAT" screamed Tonks. "He told you that just after you lost your godfather and saw all of your friends and everyone hurt".

"Yeah, it got me a bit upset too, I trashed his office and destroyed a lot of his little trinkets" stated Harry.

"So who all knows about the prophecy, I mean I don't think anyone in the order's been told" said Tonks.

"Well I guess Dumbledore, me, and now you, I don't know if Dumbledore has told anyone else and you're the only one I've told" said Harry.

"Well, Harry I'm sorry but I don't care what Dumbledore says, if you need someone to talk to about anything, Sirius, the prophecy, Vol.. Vol... You Know Who, I'm here for you Harry." Said Tonks.

"Thanks Tonks, that means a lot to me, you always treated me more like an equal than just a kid like everyone else." Harry said.

"Well Harry I figure after everything you've been through,and that I know about you, that you deserve to be treated like an adult" Tonks said.

"Now are you going to be okay do you want to talk some more, or eat something maybe, you have to be starving" Tonks inquired.

"Well I guess I could maybe eat something, but I don't really feel up to going down the stairs and maybe running into any Dursleys." Spoke Harry.

"No worries Harry, I can pop out and bring us something back, you like Chinese?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know never had it before" said Harry.

"Well here's to trying something new I'll be back in half an hour Harry, you just lay back and get some rest" said Tonks.

"_Well that was certainly something unexpected" _thought Harry after Tonks had left_. "Maybe she is someone I can talk to unlike Ron who just gets jealous and wants to talk Quidditch, or Hermione who would badger him until he finally just told her some version of what was bothering him. With Tonks it felt easier somehow like she just listened and didn't tell him what to do or judge him about it, it was a very nice feeling he thought. "_

Tonks meanwhile was thinking of what she had just done. "_Well let's see I've violated Dumbledore's orders, learned something from Harry that apparently Dumbledore hadn't decided to share with the rest of the order, and found out that Harry despite being very thin and apparently dehydrated filled out quite a bit while playing Quidditch and was actually rather an attractive young man when he wasn't thrashing and bleeding. Hmmmmmm now where did that come from?" _Tonks thought_. "He's almost 6 years younger than you and probably has half of Hogwarts available to him anytime he wants, what would he want with a freak like her, no one ever wanted her for her always wanting her to change this or look like this other girl etc. Besides he really just needed a friend and someone to talk to and after seeing what all he had on his shoulders she wouldn't complicate things for him anymore." _Tonks made it to an all night Chinese takeout place she knew of and grabbed two orders of takeout with soup and wontons. After bagging up everything she apparated back to number 4 privet drive and looked around quickly before apparating back to Harry's room.

"Wotcher Harry" called Tonks as she apparated back into his room.

Harry still sat on his bed but he'd put a t shirt on and it looked like he had washed his hair and appeared in a bit better condition than when she left.

"Welcome back Tonks" said Harry.

"So what did you get" he asked.

"Well I thought I'd keep it simple since you said you'd never had Chinese before." "One order of sweet and sour chicken and another of pepper steak, with some soup and wontons on the side" replied Tonks.

"So ready to dig in" she asked.

"Sure Tonks" replied Harry.

Tonks started to unpack the food and set the containers on his desk by his small bed. She set next to him on the bed as it was the only seating available besides the floor. As she reached over to grab a container of pepper steak she started to slip off the bed and almost fell before Harry's quick seeker reflexes kicked in and he reached and caught her about her waist, steadying her on the bed.

"Thanks Harry almost got tossed on my bum there" said Tonks.

"Wouldn't want that to happen now would we Tonks, it's too cute of a bum for that" smirked Harry.

"_Oh wow did harry just flirt with me", _thought Tonks. "_If so that was a good sign that he may be coming around a bit and open up to her," _she hoped. "_Maybe she could tease him back a bit and see if she could help lighten his mood a bit more."_

"So you've been checking out my bum then have you Mr. Potter" she said cheekily.

"Um, er, no, I mean yeah, I mean uhh sorry Tonks I didn't mean anything by it" said Harry.

"It's ok Harry, I was just teasing you, besides it's rather flattering for a girl to hear from time to time" replied Tonks.

They sat back on the bed and got a bit more comfortable, Harry and Tonks setting side by side with their backs against the wall and legs stretched out across the bed. They traded bits of the Chinese food back and forth and Harry quickly finished his soup. Harry thought it was the most relaxed he had felt in the past week, somehow he wasn't thinking about Sirius or Cedric or anything but being in Tonks's company at the moment and it felt rather nice.

"So you want to talk a bit more Harry" said Tonks trying to get him to open up a bit more.

"I guess so what did you want to talk about Tonks" replied Harry.

"Well what exactly did you mean by being a weapon, I mean I get the prophecy and how you're the one who is supposed to kill You-Know-Who".

"Voldemort, his name is Voldemort. I mean it's just a made up name, hell call him Tom if you want" said Harry angrily.

"Huh? What do you mean Tom" Tonks said confusedly.

"His real name is Tom Marvelo Riddle, he made up the name Lord Voldemort by mixed up the letters of his name to come up with I Am Lord Voldemort, I mean honestly I don't know why everyone is afraid of a made up name" said Harry.

"_Wow I've talked with Harry for like 30 minutes so far and I've already learned more about the Dark Lord and all that is going on in the last year with the Order of the Phoenix" _Tonks thought.

"Blimey Harry I didn't know that I don't think anyone in the order does it's certainly not something that's come up" exclaimed Tonks.

"Well that's Dumbledore for you always hiding everything from everyone so he's the one in control of everything" Harry said hotly.

"Look Harry after everything you've already told me I've got some words for the Headmaster. I think and I'm gonna let him know about it come the next order meeting" Tonks replied with rising ire.

"No Tonks don't do that it will end up just getting you in trouble knowing you've been talking to me and I don't want you in any trouble, you've been so kind to me this evening" said Harry.

"Well ok I'll put it off but I'm definitely having words with Dumbledore next order meeting about why we can't talk with you or let you know we are guarding you" Tonks replied.

"What do you mean 'we' Tonks" asked Harry "who else is watching me besides you." "Well I really shouldn't be telling you this, but since we're already breaking the rules why not, it's usually me, Mundungus, or Mad-Eye keeping a watch" replied Tonks.

"Damn I can't even be left alone without having that old man having his eyes on me" said Harry.

"Harry listen I don't care what Dumbledore or the order says when it's my shift to watch you I'm just coming straight here to your room and we can visit and talk. I'll bring some food with me and we can make a date of it" Tonks said letting her eyelashes grow out and bit and blinking them saucily at Harry.

"Ummm, a date Tonks" replied Harry, with a bit of a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Sure why not I'm sure you've got tons of girls at Hogwarts all over you, or am I too old and not pretty enough" said Tonks while shifting her features a bit too look alike a cute schoolgirl from 6th or 7th year.

"Oh ummm, well, I don't... I mean I haven't really had a date or anything before, there was Cho but that wasn't really a date we just kissed and she cried a lot on me." Said Harry shyly.

"Really Harry I would have thought you had been through half of Hogwarts by now" Tonks said cheekily.

"No Tonks I'm not any good with girls really most of them all just want to know The-Boy-Who-Lived or the famous Harry Potter nobody just wants to get to know just Harry" he said rather sadly.

"_Wow I never thought he would feel like that" _thought Tonks. "_Maybe he might understand how it felt to her being a metamorphmagus and having no one want you for just you." _She hoped.

"Well Harry you've certainly been a nice date so far" she said brightly.

"Huh what do you mean Tonks we've just been talking" said Harry.

"Well I don't know about you but having a nice dinner and a good conversation is most certainly one definition of a date you know" she said while giving him a peck on the cheek.

Harry blushed bright red at that and said "Well thank you Tonks I just wanted to let you know how helpful you've been I already feel better" said Harry gratefully.

"Listen Tonks do you think I could ask another favor of you maybe I mean you've already done so much with the food and helping with the nightmare and all" asked Harry

"Sure Harry what can I do" she said.

"Well I was just thinking that well I was wanting to do some training or something this summer, I mean if I have to be the one to fight Tom, then I need to really start to learn some things and Dumbledore doesn't seem to be helping me." Said Harry.

"Ok" replied Tonks "What can I help you with, what do you want to learn".

"Well you're an auror and all and I'm sure you could teach me loads of spells and tactics for dealing with the death eaters and maybe some physical conditioning" said Harry.

"Of course I can do that, tell you what I'm supposed to be on duty watching you 4 nights a week so how about I bring over some auror books and some on dueling and I'll tutor you during the time I'm supposed to be watching you, does that sound ok" she replied.

"Yeah Tonks that would be great I'd really appreciate that " Harry said gratefully.

"Umm Tonks do you know anything about Occlumency or Legilimency" asked Harry.

"Yeah sure all aurors are taught the basics of it. I've got a little more experience with Occlumency as it helps a bit with the metamorphmagus abilities I have, why do you ask"? she said.

"Well Dumbledore had me taking Occlumency lessons with Snape this year" Harry spat.

"Well let's just say it didn't go very well" said Harry.

"So what was he teaching you about it" she asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it teaching really more like assault, he would tell me to clear my mind then shout _**Legilimens**_ and pull up every bad memory I had" said Harry with venom.

"Well that's not how it's supposed to be taught that's for sure" she replied.

"Listen, I'm sure I could go over the basics with you and help you learn it much better than Snape did for sure" Said Tonks.

"I'll bring some books on that with me tomorrow night as well and we can start on that since you can't practice magic outside of school, that's at least one thing we can both begin to work on" she said.

"Great Tonks I really appreciated this" said Harry.

"It's not a problem Harry I really enjoy spending time with you I've found out more talking with you than the last 10 meetings of the order I've been at " she said.

They had continually been picking away at the Chinese food for the last hour or so while talking and had finished it up about 20 minutes ago and sat the discarded cartons on the desk by the bed. Tonks quickly took out her wand and banished the containers and leftovers away. Tonks looked around the room a bit more and saw just how small it was and in how bad shape the bed and other furniture in the room was and decided to make things a bit more comfortable for Harry if he was going to be stuck here until he was moved to Grimmauld Place after his birthday.

"Hop up off the bed Harry" said Tonks as she stood up and promptly lost her footing again on a stray piece of dust on the floor.

Harry quickly jumped up and caught her from behind around the waist once again. She steadied herself and leaned back into Harry just a bit wiggling her bum a bit more than she should have probably. She spun around and faced him and put a chaste kiss to his cheek once again.

"My savior once again Harry" she said batting her eyes at him again.

"Umm just didn't want you to fall again Tonks" he said with his cheeks brightening a bit but not as much as before.

After they both got back on their feet Tonks took out her wand and began to cast a few cleaning charms on the floor and walls to remove the dust and such. She then transfigured Harry's desk into something a bit sturdier and in better condition. Then she looked at the bed and enlarged it a bit to the size of a queen size and replaced the sheets with much more comfortable ones.

"Well what do you think Harry?" she asked.

"it's great Tonks thanks so much it looks so much better and the bed reminds me of the ones at Hogwarts" Harry replied.

"Well I am getting rather tired I think I might be able to sleep for once tonight" said Harry.

"No problem Harry so you ready for bed then" she said smiling at him flirtatiously.

"Yeah I think so thanks again Tonks the bed looks much more comfortable now" said Harry as he turned towards the bed.

"Good then go ahead and hop in and get comfortable then" she said.

While Harry was turned around she quickly transfigured her weird sisters t-shirt and pants into a short nightgown that was just a bit above the knees. Harry turned around on the bed after settling in and looked over to see Tonks in her short somewhat sheer nightgown and his eyes widened in shock.

"Um what are you wearing Tonks" he asked. "My bed clothes silly now scoot over and make room" she said.

Harry quickly shot to the edge of the bed next to the wall and made as much room as he could.

"Harry its fine just relax it's just two friends sharing a bed right, I trust you not to do anything, well not too much anyway" she smiled and hopped into the bed.

Harry settled in under the covers a bit more and tried to relax with the incredible attractive auror lying next to him.

"Look Harry just relax and get comfortable" said Tonks.

"Uh ok Tonks" he said somewhat shakily. Harry settled in and began to relax a bit, Tonks scooted over a bit and was suddenly pressed up against his back and slowly stroked her hand through his unruly mop of raven black hair.

"Relax Harry you're too stressed right now it's ok we're just sleeping you need some real rest and I'm just going to make sure you're all right tonight with no more nightmares to disturb your sleep okay" she said soothingly.

"Kay Tonks" he said sleepily.

Harry slowly started to drift off to sleep as he felt the heat and the softness of Tonks's very female anatomy pressed against his back and her hand still running through his hair. Tonks continued to slowly stroke his hair as he drifted off. She wondered if he would sleep through the night without anymore nightmares with her sleeping next to him. He seemed to relax earlier when she first apparated into the room and saw him thrashing and bleeding once she placed her hand and the cool rag to his brow. So she figured having someone to hold him tonight was just so he could get some well deserved rest. Harry's dreams were much less haunted that night as he dreamed of a certain sexy, very underdressed witch smiling and kissing him on his cheek while just listening to him talk. Harry woke the next morning around 5:30 and immediately realized he wasn't alone. He had turned around in his sleep and had his arm around something that was soft and warm and felt amazingly nice, his hand was cupped around something even softer and warmer than his arm and he realized with a shock he was groping Tonks and hoped she was still asleep and didn't notice as he quickly removed his offending hand.

"Ummmm feels nice" Tonks mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Harry wiggling her bum more firmly against him. Not wanting to make things even more embarrassing than they already were in his mind he scooted back away from Tonks's shapely behind and she slowly rolled over to face him while slowly opening her sleep filled eyes and looking into his deep green orbs.

"Morning Harry, sleep well" she mumbled.

"Erm, yeah I did Tonks, very well actually" he said softly.

"Good but you woke me up when you stopped holding me I was very warm and comfortable actually" she said with a hint of a smile.

"Sorry Tonks I um... just wanted to change position a bit didn't mean to wake you" said Harry.

"S'kay Harry I need to get up anyway have to get out of here and report into the ministry in about an hour anyway" she replied.

"So you're going to work then today" asked Harry.

"Yeah an aurors work is never done after all" she said laughing.

Tonks got up and stretched and the nightgown rode up a bit higher on her well shaped thighs as Tonks shook out her hair and flashed it from red to green to pink, and finally settling on a bright electric blue. She transfigured her nightgown back into her normal attire of weird sisters T and tight muggle jeans before pulling a set of black robes and a blue cloak from a bag she had stuffed in her pocket.

"Well off to the grind I guess Harry I'll be sure and pick up those books and some other things from the office before I come back this evening" she said. "I should be back around 6 or so this evening I'll bring us some pizza for dinner how's that sound."

"Sounds great Tonks thanks again for well everything, I don't think I've slept that well in years actually" said Harry.

"No worries Harry, it was good for me too, especially the feeling up I got to wake up too" she said quickly while giving him a quick peck on the cheek again before apparating out with a small pop.

"Damn" said Harry after she popped away, "I hope she's not upset with me".

Harry actually felt better than he had in the last week and realized he wasn't still grief stricken and as out of it now that he had Tonks to talk with. Maybe he could open up to her and trust her. He had already told her about the prophecy last night and she didn't freak out and didn't treat him like a kid.

Harry realized he really liked Tonks and enjoyed just talking with her, she already said she wasn't going to say anything to Dumbledore and that was a real plus on her side for Harry. And she had agreed to help him train. Maybe he would stand a chance against Riddle if he had someone like Tonks helping him and could possibly learn something useful this summer. As he got up he began to think about getting in more physical shape this summer.

He was confined to this room pretty much but he could manage to do some physical exercises in the room. He began to do a set of crunches and then pushups until his arms were too weak to push anymore and he was dripping with sweat. He stumbled to the bathroom to shower and soak under the hot water to relax his muscles and thought more about what he wanted to accomplish this summer. He hadn't heard from his friends since he returned to privet drive and Hedwig wasn't getting much to do so far.

Hedwig he had almost forgotten about how he had been treating his beloved familiar and hoped to make it up to her. She had stayed by him through the whole of last week when he was unresponsive and grief stricken. He'd have to do something to make it up to her hopefully a full scratching of her full white feathers and a few owl treats would be a start. As he walked back to his bedroom to dress he spotted Hedwig sitting on the headboard of his new transfigured bed looking down at his pillow. Resting in the center of it was a large dead frog that was dripping into the pillow. With a soft hoot and a batting of her large soulful eyes Hedwig swooped over to land on his shoulder and give him an affectionate peck on his ear.

"So you brought me a present did you Hedwig" Harry said while stroking her feathers.

"Really Hedwig I don't deserve it after ignoring you all week" Harry spoke as he took the frog from the pillow and placed it into Hedwig's cage and then got out a couple of owl treats to feed her.

Harry stripped the pillowcase from the pillow and tossed it into the hamper in the corner to be washed later. Well he still had over 10 hours before Tonks was due to come back and he didn't really want to deal with the Dursleys just yet so he took his schoolbooks out and got started on revising his work from the last year and going over all of the spells in his transfiguration and charms books. He already knew the DADA books like he had written them himself as he had used those in the DA.

"_Hmm if I continue that then I will definitely have to change the name of it I'm not Dumbledore's lapdog anymore I'm my own man from now on. If something needs to be done then I'm just going to make sure it gets done. Hopefully I can count on Hermione's and Ron's help after I get to Grimmauld Place" _He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The interpretation of said characters are all mine.

Chapter 2

Around 6:15 that evening Tonks popped back into Harry's bedroom with two steaming boxes of pizza and a six pack of coke. "Wotcher Harry, you ready for pizza?" she asked.

"Yeah Tonks sounds great, how was your day" he asked.

"It was good. I managed to catch up on some paperwork and pick up a few books that may help with your training" she replied.

Tonks sat the pizzas and sodas down on Harry's desk and looked around a bit before pulling out her wand and transfiguring one of the pillows into a simple table that she placed in front of the bed. She picked up the pizzas and cokes and put them on the table before plopping down next to Harry on the bed.

"So you ready for our date cutie" she smirked at him.

"I've been looking forward to it very much actually Tonks" Harry said with a straight face.

"Well good but you could have at least dressed up a bit you know" she said with a glance at his baggy pants and too large shirt.

"Well it's the best thing I have to wear around here really, all of my clothes are hand me downs from Dudley. I don't really have any clothes of my own except my school robes and I didn't want to wear those" said Harry with a bit of embarrassment.

"Damn Harry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it was just joking around you know, don't worry about it. Out of curiosity why don't you? I'm sure you've got some money at Gringotts" she asked.

"Well yeah my vault actually has quite a lot of galleons in it but I've never had a chance to really buy anything other than my school robes and supplies and such at Diagon alley". Said Harry.

"Well we can fix that I'm sure, how would you like to make a shopping trip this weekend?" she asked.

"Really you think we could do that, you think the order would let me out of here to go shopping?" he asked.

"Well I'll bring it up to Dumbledore at the order meeting tomorrow night. Sorry but I'll be off guard duty tomorrow, but I'll be back Friday evening and we can go Saturday morning if you want" she said.

"Wow thanks Tonks I hope you can persuade them to let me go it would be good to get out of here for awhile" he said.

"Don't sweat it Harry if Dumbledore says no we'll just find a way to get you out of here for a bit okay, I told you I'm on your side in this after everything you've been through I just can't agree with how the Headmaster is treating you" she said emphatically.

"So come on dig in to the pizza, then when your done we'll start to go over some of the basics on the Occlumency okay" she said.

"Sure sounds great Tonks" Harry replied.

They ate a few slices of pizza each and finished two cokes a piece before they both got rather full. Harry put the leftover pizza into one box and sat it on his desk and cleared off the table before Tonks transfigured it back into a pillow. She then pulled out a bag and removed 5 books from it and placed them in between them on the bed while facing Harry.

"Okay so I picked up the auror's handbook on dueling and another with a few useful shield and other defensive charms in them, I figured we could go over those some since you can't practice magic out of school" she said.

"Then there is a book on apparition I figure we could go over the theory and such since you can't really practice that yet either". Harry groaned a bit at that.

"The other ones are on Occlumency and Legilimency and while you can't really practice the Legilimency yet at least until you get further along with your Occlumency, we can practice the Occlumency without any restrictions since its just passive magic really" she explained.

"Okay well that's at least good news then, so how do we start?" asked Harry.

"Well basically Snape was sort of right when he told you to just clear your mind, but it's much more than that really." She stated.

"What you really need to do is focus on maintaining just one thought at the front of your mind and I'll try and use Legilimency to get into your mind and see that thought just to start with okay" she asked.

"Sure I think I can do that, um what kind of memory should I think of" asked Harry.

"Well seeing as how you said Snape would find your worst memories and go through them over and over why don't we try the opposite of that, just focus on a happy memory and I'll try and get in and see it okay".

Harry tried to think of a happy memory but all he could think of was Sirius falling through the veil and he didn't want Tonks to see that. Then he thought of last night with Tonks laying next to him in bed and the next morning when he woke up first with his hand on… Ok maybe not that exact thought.

"Okay I think I'm ready Tonks" said Harry.

"Legilimens" Tonks said quietly.

Harry felt a presence in his mind but it was nothing like with Snape this one was much more peaceful and comforting. He saw himself lying next to Tonks in bed with her stroking his hair and him relaxing into her arms.

"Wow Harry what made you think of that" asked Tonks.

"Well you said to think of a happy memory and that was the only one I could really come up with, sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything" he said thinking she saw where his hand was when waking up.

"No it's ... it's alright Harry" she said with a slight rise in color to her cheeks before her metamorphmagus abilities fought it down.

"Really it was very flattering actually, I really made you feel happy?" she asked.

"Yeah Tonks it's the first time anyone has really held me like that or anything, it just made me feel really nice" said Harry honestly.

Tonks leaned over and gave Harry another quick kiss on the cheek and the color rose in both of their complexions.

"It really is quite nice to know I could make you feel a bit of happiness after everything" she said.

"Okay well that went rather well. How did you feel when I was in your head?" she asked.

"It was a lot different than with Snape that's for sure" said Harry.

"It didn't feel like you were pushing or trying to force your way in or anything" he said.

"Well I wasn't I was just looking for what was right at front of your mind" she said.

"Okay I'm going to try again, this time try and think of something you want to keep hidden and try and block me. In your mind okay, think of putting up a wall or something to keep your memories behind alright" said Tonks.

Harry thought about that and decided to make a castle like Hogwarts in his mind and put all his thoughts into the room of requirement so they would stay hidden.

"Okay I think I'm ready Tonks" he said.

"Legilimens" Tonks whispered.

She was in Harry's head but instead of seeing a large wall like she expected she saw the imposing structure of Hogwarts with the front gates sealed shut. She approached the gates and tried to open the door, it resisted at first but she pushed it open. She was in the castle like she remembered it but could find no sign of anything just empty halls and bare walls. She moved around through the castle looking for any memories of Harry's but just found more empty halls. She was starting to get frustrated when she felt herself grabbed from behind by Peeves and dragged to the front gates and tossed out the doors. She came back to herself and shook her head. She had always hated Peeves at school for his constant teasing of her and lewd comments directed at her, it was quite the shock seeing him in Harry's head.

"What did you do Harry?" she asked.

"I thought about what you said about making a wall and just decided to think of Hogwarts and then tried to put all my thoughts and memories in the Room of Requirement so you couldn't get to them. Then when I could feel you getting close to the room I thought of Peeves coming and chasing you out" he said.

"Harry that was a mindscape you had, are you sure you didn't learn anything from Snape" she asked.

"No he just always said clear your mind so I didn't do anything but that with him" said Harry.

"Well you may be a natural Occlumens then I've never heard of someone having that developed of a mindscape without months of practice" she said with a bit of awe in her voice.

"I think we can leave off for there for tonight with that we'll work on it some more later right now you've got a very good grasp of it just keep that image of Hogwarts in your mind as a shield for your thoughts and you'll be great at Occlumency by the time were done training you." She said.

"So what else did you manage to do today" she asked.

"Well I revised my 5th year transfiguration and charms works and managed to understand some of the spells a bit better than I have before" he said.

"That's great Harry, I think you'll be well on your way to NEWT level in some things by the time you start back at Hogwarts" said Tonks.

"That sounds great Tonks I hope I can get a chance to practice some actually spell work before starting back." Said Harry.

"Okay well I have to run for now the order meeting is starting in about 30 minutes and I have to be there I'm going to ask Dumbledore if I can take you to Gringotts Friday to get some money from your vault to buy your schoolbooks for next year and your supplies. I think that will make a good cover for our shopping trip this weekend." Said Tonks. "I'll be back here when the meeting is over okay?"

"Sure Tonks thanks again for the food and all your help, I'll pay you back when we get to Gringotts this weekend." Harry replied.

"Don't worry about it Harry it was my treat, besides you can buy lunch and dinner this weekend while were shopping" she said.

"Deal" said Harry.

Tonks stood up and almost tripped over a slice of pepperoni that fell on the floor from the pizza earlier but Harry reached up and steadied her with a hand on her waist.

"Thanks Harry your always keeping me on my feet" she smirked before popping out and over to headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

"_Well that was ...nice", _thought Harry.

"_I wonder if she really likes me or is just being her playful flirty self when she kissed me. Of course she doesn't like me; I'm a skinny depressed 15 year old... ok soon to be 16... kid marked for death. How could someone as beautiful, and smart as Tonks like someone like me." _He thought.

"_Oh well it's still nice and she's been so helpful so far so even if she doesn't like me that way at least she's becoming a good friend it seems. I wonder if she will be able to keep helping me this summer or if Dumbledore is going to catch on and put a stop to it. She sure seemed to be inclined to go against him after last night though." _He thought not for the first time.

After apparating to the park near headquarters Tonks was lost in thought for awhile before she was ready to go to the meeting. She needed to get her thoughts together and think of how to bring up the idea of escorting Harry to Gringotts to Dumbledore.

"_Harry really seemed to open up to me last night, I'm so glad he felt able to talk with me about everything. I'm definitely going to help that boy. No after all he's been through he's not a boy anymore, he's a young man. A very cute young man if she was going to be honest. Arghhh, Tonks stop it you can't get involved he's too young."_

"_No he's not" _a small voice in the back of her head said. "_Ok well lets think this through Tonks he's almost 16 and your just 21 it's not that big of a difference and he certainly doesn't act like a 16 year old. Plus he might be thin but Quidditch has done wonders for his build he's got muscle just needs to eat more and get some exercise. Ok you're getting away from yourself again Tonks."_

She would just play it cool and see where things went she really liked him and was looking forward to getting to know him better. Maybe she could keep up the light flirting and see how he responded.

"_Oh hell Tonks he wouldn't be interested in you, he probably just sees you as another member of the order and someone to help him study. But he flirted back with her a little last night, didn't he" _the little voice in her head said.

"_Ok so maybe he did", _she would just continue as she was, helping him study and train, and well there was always the sleeping arrangements.

Maybe she could feel him out about how he felt about her when they were getting ready for bed later that night. That was it, she would just go slow and continue to help him and get to know him better before acting on the impulses she felt towards him.

Tonks jumped up from the bench she was sitting on and started approaching number 12 Grimmauld Place. She walked up to the door and was just about to ring the bell when she remembered Mrs. Black's portrait and decided to lightly knock on the door. A minute or so later it swung open to reveal Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh hello dear glad you could make it everyone else is here and the meeting is just about to start, come on in Tonks" Molly said.

"Wotcher Molly, how's everyone" asked Tonks.

"Oh everyone is fine dear, come on come on let's not keep everyone waiting" spoke Molly.

Tonks walked through the hallway towards the kitchen and almost tripped over that stupid umbrella stand but just avoided it.

"_Ha avoided that and Harry didn't even have to catch me" _She thought with a bit of a sigh, she really did like the feel of Harry's arms around her last night. Shaking her head a bit to clear it, she walked into the kitchen where everyone was already seated.

Sitting around the table were Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor *Mad-Eye* Moody, and Professor Dumbledore. Well at least Snape wasn't here, that can only make for a more pleasant evening.

"Ah so glad you could join us Nymphadora" spoke Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, I've asked you not to call me that please" Tonks said a bit harshly.

"My apologies Nymph, er, Tonks, I shall endeavor to remember that" Albus said a bit sarcastically.

"Well shall we get the meeting started now" spoke Albus.

"There has been no activity on Voldemort's part since the night at the Department of Mysteries, Severus is with him at the moment trying to gather information on the status of the Dark Lord." stated Dumbledore.

"No recent attacks from his death eaters have occurred as of late as well, it would seem that young Harry managed to inflict some harm upon him during the battle." "How is young Harry, Nymph, er, excuse me Miss Tonks." He asked after corrected himself.

"Well he seems to be okay I've only seen him a couple times while he was outside, he looked healthy enough if a bit ragged." Spoke Tonks. "That reminds me Headmaster, why can't we talk with him or let him know we are watching him? Surely you don't want him left all alone until his birthday?" she asked.

"No, I don't believe it would be a good idea to let him know we are watching him, after his reaction in my office I think Harry needs to be left alone to come to terms with how he feels" spoke Albus with authority.

"Excuse me, but I think that is the last thing he needs" spoke Tonks vehemently.

"Now Nymph, Tonks I'm sure you understand Harry feels responsible for what happened that night in the Ministry, and should be left alone to deal with his feelings" Albus said once again.

"No Professor I don't understand he just lost his godfather and hasn't had anyone to talk to about it, Sirius was my cousin as well and I miss him too." Tonks said.

"I think Harry needs someone to talk with about it and I'd like to talk with him about it, I mean Sirius was close to both of us and I think I can help him." She said quietly.

"Hmmm very well, Miss Tonks you may approach him the next time you have guard duty, but do not tell him anything about what the order is planning or speak of order business with him." He said finally.

"Thank you" spoke Tonks. "I'll be sure and remember that, I just want to see if he can open up about Sirius and how he is feeling."

"I'm sure you have his best intentions in mind Tonks, just remember he has been through quite a lot recently and he needs time to see things the right way." Said Albus knowingly.

"I'll remember that" she said.

Well she didn't get a chance to bring up taking him shopping that weekend, but it was only Thursday and she could bring it up tomorrow with the Headmaster after she had returned to Harry tonight. She could tell him she visited with him tonight and talked a bit and that Harry had asked if he could go to Gringotts to visit his vault and purchase some books he wanted to keep him occupied until he was moved to Headquarters. Yeah that would work she was sure of it.

"Well if we have no more new business to discuss, let us adjourn this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix until we have word back from Severus on how the Dark Lord fares" said Dumbledore.

Everyone started to get up and make their way out the door, Remus stopped Tonks after she had gotten up and everyone else had filed out.

"Tonks, you've seen him, how is Harry really?" he asked.

"Um what do you mean Remus I've just been watching him only seen him outside once or twice he looked ok I guess." Said Tonks. "Come on Tonks it's me, I know you've been close to him, I can smell him on you … werewolf senses you know, don't worry I won't say anything I just want to know how he is doing". He said sadly.

"Well... Ok, he's doing better, he was in really bad shape when I first saw him though" she said.

"What do you mean bad shape?" asked Lupin.

"Well he looked like he hadn't eaten since he got there, and he was dehydrated, but he's doing a lot better now" she said. "Please don't tell anyone about this Remus, I'm going to go back and stay with him tonight and see how he is, okay?"

"Sure Tonks I'm glad he has someone to talk to, please let him know... I don't know just let him know I care okay". He spoke sadly.

"Sure Remus no problem" replied Tonks

"_Okay well that went well," _thought Tonks, as she left Headquarters and prepared to apparated back to number 4 Privet Drive. With a soft pop Tonks was back on the corner of Privet Drive and walking slowly towards Harry's home. Looking around before preparing to pop back in to the bedroom she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and popped back into Harry's room.

"Wotcher Harry, miss me" she said happily.

Harry was lying back on his bed reading through the Occlumency text she had left him.

"Hey Tonks, yeah I did" he said with a small smile. "So, how did things go at the meeting" he asked with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

"Pretty well actually, I didn't get Dumbledore to agree to let me take you shopping, but only cause I didn't ask" she said.

"Huh... Why didn't you ask, he didn't find out about you talking to me did he?" Harry asked.

"No he didn't find out, but I did get him to agree to let me visit with you and talk with you, so we don't have to keep that hidden anymore" she said.

"Well that's good then I guess at least you won't be getting into trouble over me" he sighed.

"Hey Harry don't worry I still plan on getting you out of here this weekend, at least for just awhile okay? I'm going to bring it up to Dumbledore tomorrow, tell him you wanted to go into Gringotts to get some galleons so you could get some reading material for this summer since you're locked up here at least until your birthday." She said.

"Hey that's not a bad idea Tonks that may just work" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Well that's the plan anyway we'll see how it goes with the Headmaster tomorrow, if he doesn't agree we'll think of something else alright Harry". Tonks said.

"So how's the book Harry" asked Tonks.

"It's pretty good, I'm learning a lot reading this, much more so than Snape ever let me know about the subject that's for sure" said Harry.

"It really makes sense to me about visualizing and creating a mindscape, I've been practicing a bit more with Hogwarts in my head" said Harry.

"But I think I may have overdone it just a bit, I'm starting to get a bit of a headache. I think I'm going to get to sleep Tonks."

"Okay Harry, ummm, did you want me to stay again tonight or..." she trailed off.

"Yeah Tonks I'd like that, I've never slept as well as I did last night it was nice having a beautiful woman to wake up next to as well" he said with a rising blush to his face.

"Really Harry, you think I'm beautiful" she said shyly.

"Yeah Tonks you are, I mean you're attractive but... I don't know what you really look like, you're always changing your hair and such, but I meant just you, you've been so helpful and kind and comforting how could I not think you were a beautiful person" said Harry honestly.

"Oh that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me Harry, thank you" she said with a bit of moisture coming into her eyes.

"Ok turn around now I'm going to transfigure into my night clothes okay." She said.

"Sure Tonks" Harry said as he rolled over towards the side of the bed and faced the wall.

"Ok all ready Harry you can turn back" she said. Tonks had changed into a bit more revealing nightwear than last night Harry noticed. She was wearing a sheer golden hued night dress that came to just below her mid-thigh, under which he could just make out a set of red laced bra and knickers."

"Oh wow Tonks I mean sorry you just um... " Harry trailed off with his mouth left hanging a bit open.

"What do you like it Harry," Tonks said teasingly, "I just thought you'd like the colors, you are a Gryffindor aren't you?" she said with a wink while sliding under the covers.

"_He seemed to like the change in nightclothes," _Tonks thought._ "Still I don't want to get too carried away I'll have to tone it down a bit and take things slow." _Tonks lay back on her side of the bed and looked over towards Harry. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed and has a very peaceful look on his face for once. Tonks leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and whispered goodnight before scooting just a bit closer to him so that their legs barely touched. She let out a soft sigh and drifted off to a pleasant sleep. Harry on the other hand was wide awake and trying to determine just how he felt about Tonks sleeping with him. While he was sure it was just because she didn't want him to be disturbed by the nightmares again a small part of him wondered if she felt as good as he did. It was then when she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek and whispered goodnight before she moved just a bit and their legs were lightly touching. He thought that he could get used to this. He decided to stop analyzing everything and get a good night's rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The interpretation of said characters is all mine.

A/N: Thank to everyone that has reviewed so far and for all the kind words and constructive criticism as well. I'm still working on my writing style and ironing things out as I go so please forgive any grammatical errors. Also I'd just like to acknowledge **snape504 **and **Nym Potter **for their very positive comments and I'll try and keep up the good work. As well as thank **Lorddwar** and **Kassien** for their wonderful stories that helped inspire me to write my own. Also in this chapter Harry goes shopping.

Chapter 04

Harry woke up the next morning and felt something very soft pressed up against him, rubbing into his back. He noticed their positions had changed during the night and Tonks was now pressed up against his back with her arm around his chest holding him to her. Harry just relaxed and snuggled back into Tonks just a bit before drifting off back to one of the most restful sleeps he could ever recall.

About an hour later or so Tonks awoke to find herself curled up against Harry with her arm wrapped around him. She slowly pulled her arm away and rolled over onto her back, Harry awoke right afterwards and rolled to his back as well. "Morning Harry, sleep well again?" she asked.

"Yeah Tonks, no nightmares, thanks" he said gratefully if a bit sleepily.

"Okay well I have to get dressed and pop over to my flat for a shower and a clothes change. Then I have to get into work" she said "It's a short day today, just have to finish up a couple reports and then I'm going to head to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore about our shopping trip" she stated.

"Okay Tonks sounds good I sure hope he agrees" he said wistfully.

"I'm sure he will and if not we'll figure something out, now why don't you continue working on your mindscape and the relaxation techniques in that Occlumency book" Tonks said as she was getting out of bed.

"_Oh wow she looks so hot in that nightgown", _thought Harry. "_Stop it Harry, your staring, get yourself together. She just likes teasing you is all", _he thought to himself.

"Umm… will do Tonks, so when will you be coming back?" He asked.

"Well if everything goes alright with Dumbledore today I'll be back in the morning around 8 o'clock to take you to Gringotts" she replied. "If he disagrees and wants you to stay here then I'll be back tonight and we can figure something out okay?" She asked.

"Alright, that sounds good then" said Harry.

Harry was a bit torn, he hoped Dumbledore would agree but it meant a night without Tonks sleeping with him. However if Dumbledore did agree he'd be able to get out of the house for awhile and go shopping with Tonks.

"Okay Harry, well keep reading and practicing and if all goes well I'll see you in the morning and we can get started" said Tonks as she transfigured her night clothes back to jeans and a short t-shirt. Giving him a bright smile and a saucy wink she apparated back to her flat to shower and change.

Tonks quickly jumped in the shower and washed up before getting out and dressing in simple black work robes and threw on her blue auror cloak. She apparated to the Ministry and headed up to her desk to finish up some paperwork. After about 3 hours of going over arrest forms and requisition forms she had finally got it all out of the way and was preparing to leave for Hogwarts.

Heading back downstairs to the main lobby she went to a free Floo station and threw a pinch of floo powder into the flames. "Hogwarts Headmasters Office" she spoke plainly.

"Ahhh greetings Nymphadora, what can I do for you?" Headmaster Dumbledore replied.

Tonks bristled at her name but decided not to say anything as she was trying to get him to agree to take Harry from Privet Drive, even if just for a few hours.

"Hello Headmaster, I was just wondering if you had a minute of two?" she asked.

"Of course Miss Tonks please come through" he replied.

"_Well at least he got my name right that time"_ she thought, "_maybe this will go ok." _

Tonks stepped into the fireplace and stumbled out into the Headmasters office landing on her bum. Jumping up and brushing herself off a bit she walked over to the front of the Headmasters desk.

"Please sit down Miss Tonks. What can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well it's about Harry sir." She said.

"I see you spoke to him last night I take it then" he stated.

"Yes we talked for a bit and well he's pretty torn up, but I think he'll be alright" she said.

"Well that is good to hear then" replied Albus. "Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yes there was Professor, I wanted to know, well Harry wanted to know, if he could make a short trip into Gringotts Saturday morning to collect some galleons from his vault?" Tonks said.

"I'm not sure if that would be wise" stated Dumbledore. "Harry really shouldn't be away from the protection his Aunt's home affords him."

"It wouldn't be for that long Professor, and I would be with him the entire time as his guard. I could probably get Remus to accompany us if you think that would be safer" she asked hopefully.

"Well with the two of you to accompany him and make sure nothing happens I think I can allow it." Albus said smartly.

"Thank you Headmaster. I'll talk to Remus this afternoon and let Harry know in the morning, we'll be sure to be extra cautious" said Tonks.

"Is that all Nymph… Miss Tonks" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I'll just be on my way then, Headmaster" replied Tonks.

She stepped back over to the floo and threw a pinch of floo powder in and spoke "Ministry of Magic", in a clear voice. Stepping into the fire she tumbled out and just caught herself from falling on the other side in the lobby of the Ministry. Brushing herself off and turning for the exit she strode out the doors and headed towards her flat.

Harry spent the day trying to get into a new routine he was planning on following. He got out of bed right after Tonks left around 6 am and began his morning exercises. After a set of crunches, sit-ups, and then push-ups until his arms ached. Afterwards he dragged himself to the shower. Letting the hot water sooth his sore muscles he washed all the sweat from his body, and got out. Toweling off he pulled on another set of Dudley's huge pants and belted them so they would stay up. Pulling over another one of the billowing shirts, he took out the book on Occlumency and began to go through it again.

After about an hour or so of reading he put the book down and began to visualize his mindscape. The towering castle of Hogwarts came up in his mind and he began to go over it in detail. First he organized all of his thoughts and placed them in the room of requirement. Then he began to design his defenses; the outer layer was the wards around Hogwarts themselves. He visualized the wards keeping people out and being able to repel intrusions.

Then he set up the second layer of defenses in case anyone got past his outer shields. The corridors of the castle itself he stocked with the ghosts of the castle as defenses; Peeves to annoy intruders, the Bloody Baron if he wanted to be a bit more forceful in attacking intruders.

Next he added Nearly Headless Nick and some members of the Headless Hunt to hunt down and attack any intruders. He felt between the outer wards and the ghosts of the castle he should have a pretty good defense against anyone trying to get to his memories, which were still secure in the room of requirements.

After organizing and going over his mindscape Harry felt confident that he would at least have a chance of repelling attacks on his mind. He couldn't wait to show Tonks how he had organized his mindscape and hoped she would be impressed.

Harry tried to keep his mind occupied with the books he was reading and the things he and Tonks had talked about, but he kept slipping back into thinking of his friends and how they were. He decided he should probably at least owl the friends that had accompanied him to the Ministry, and apologize for how things had turned out.

"_Well I'll start with the easiest"_ he thought, as he got out some parchment and a quill and started to write Ron a note.

_Ron,_

_How are you mate, it's just been a week and things aren't quite so bad here. The muggles have pretty much left me alone all week. I've just been in my room thinking and reading a bit, have done some studying as well (I'm sure Hermione will be happy with that). Anyway I wanted to let you know how sorry I was for leading you to the Ministry and getting you attacked. I really hope you are ok and we are still friends after everything. Let me know if there is anything I can do._

_Harry_

Well that wasn't so hard, maybe he could get through this. Next he decided to write to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_Hey Ginny, how are things? I hope you didn't get hurt too badly at the Ministry. I feel awful about leading you there with the others and for what happened. You did amazingly well and I was proud that you went with me. I hope you aren't mad at me for what happened and we can still be friends._

_Harry_

There not the most meaningful letter but he hoped she would understand and didn't hold any hard feelings towards him. _"Now I guess I should write to Neville and Luna and let them know how much I appreciate their help" thought Harry._

_Neville,_

_Hello Neville I hope you are doing ok. I'm sorry about your wand and everything that happened at the Ministry that night. I just wanted you to know how glad I was to have you by my side when everything happened and wanted you to know how much of a true Gryffindor you showed you were that night._

_Harry_

Ok that was pretty easy as well and he really was proud of Neville. Now on to Luna, she had been a real help to him after the fight and the words she had told him at the leaving feast had really helped more than he knew at the time.

_Luna_

_Thank you so much for everything you have done for me, not just joining me at the Ministry, but your words at the end of the year, they really helped. I wanted you to know how much it meant to me that you followed me to the Ministry that night. You are a very remarkable and intelligent witch and also a very caring person that helped me see things in a different light. I truly hope you are ok and will still consider me a friend once we start back to Hogwarts this year. I hope to see you on the train before the term starts. _

_Harry_

Ok well now for the hardest one, he truly felt horrible for what had happened to Hermione and hoped she could forgive him for that night.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know where to start Hermione I was so scared when I saw you hit by that curse and you fell it was like everything just stopped. You have always been there for me over the last five years, even when no one else was (Ron 4th year). I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me. I truly hope you are alright and are completely healed from that night. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you or if you need to talk to me about anything. I've been doing better the last couple of days and am trying to come to terms with Sirius's death. It's still so painful and I keep seeing it over and over, that and you being hit by that curse. I've been reading and doing some revising and studying the last two days just to try and keep my mind from certain things. Please write back and let me know how you are._

_Love Harry_

Ok that was difficult he still didn't feel he had it right but he had to let her know how much he was worried about her and that he himself was ok. "_I hope she is ok_," he thought once again.

Harry rolled the notes up and called to Hedwig who was sitting on the headboard of his bed. She flew over to his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. There were no presents on his bed this morning so maybe he had been showing her enough attention and affection the last couple of days.

"Hey Hedwig are you up for a few deliveries?" he asked while stroking her feathers.

Hedwig nuzzled into his neck and gave a soft hoot before hopping down to the desk and holding out her leg.

"Here, take these to the burrow for Ron and Ginny" he said as he stuck the two rolled up notes to her leg, "and these two go to Neville and Luna Lovegood" he said as he tied on the other two small notes.

"This last one is for Hermione okay girl." Said Harry softly. "Take that one last and wait to see if she writes back." Harry said.

Harry gave her another affectionate ruffle of her feathers and an owl treat before he sent her off.

"_Okay, well that's all done, guess I'll grab a slice or so of the leftover pizza and get ready for bed. Tonks hasn't shown back up so I guess we are still on for shopping," _he thought.

Harry ate quickly and stripped down to his boxers and the huge t-shirt of Dudley's and slipped into bed.

It seemed to take him forever to fall asleep, he had gotten used to Tonks beside him in just the past few days. Finally he drifted off and started to dream. This one was strange he was back in the Department of Mysteries and fighting against the death eaters. This time was different though instead of seeing Sirius getting struck by Bellatrix and falling through the veil it was Tonks this time. He tried to jump in front of the curse but was just a bit too slow, the red beam hit Tonks and she stumbled back and through the veil.

"NOOOOOO", he screamed.

He woke up in a cold sweat and panting for air. Where did that come from why was it Tonks this time and not Sirius? He didn't want Tonks to get hurt for being around him, and hoped that nothing would happen to her. He had really gotten used to having her to talk to and she was so fun to be around, and was helping him so much already. "_Speaking of which she should be here soon," _he thought. Better get up and get ready.

After a quick shower and throwing on the best fitting clothes he had, he then put his school robes on over them and sat back on the bed and waited for Tonks to show.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

After Tonks got back to her flat she made a quick sandwich and grabbed a coke (she was quite fond of the muggle drink) and sat back to think over how to go about asking Remus to join her and Harry tomorrow_. "I guess I can just floo call him and see if he would come over in the morning before heading to Harry's."_

She walked over to the floo and grabbed a pinch of the powder from over the fireplace, tossed it in and spoke clearly "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Sticking her head in the flames she called out "Anyone there?"

"Hello Tonks" Remus answered "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Remus, I talked to Dumbledore earlier and wanted to check with you to see if you were available in the morning to come with Harry and I to Diagon Alley" she asked.

"I'm sure I can, it would be great to see Harry. Is he doing alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah he's doing much better. We were planning a bit of a shopping trip actually, had to talk to Dumbledore first but he agreed as long and you and I were with him" she said.

"Ok then, where and at what time should I meet you?" he asked.

"Just floo over to my flat around 7:30 or so and we'll leave from here to meet Harry at his house around 8:00 am" she replied.

"Sure I'll be there…. I'm glad he was able to find someone to talk with Tonks, thanks for looking out for the cub" he said gladly.

"Not a problem Remus, he and I seem to be getting along really well. I've even been helping him study and some things" she said.

"That's great, I'm happy he is doing something other than grieving" replied Lupin "So I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Sure thing Remus, see you then" Tonks said, removing her head from the flames.

Tonks went back to the couch and sat down for bit to think of where all she was going to take Harry in the morning. While she was glad Dumbledore had agreed to let her take Harry out, she was a bit disappointed that it wouldn't be just the two of them. Maybe she could get him alone for a bit while they were out. She really did enjoy his company and was finding herself drawn to him more and more.

With that in mind she went to shower and change into her sleeping attire which was a bit skimpier than the last outfit she wore to bed with Harry. Normally she just put on a light somewhat shear satin nightgown and her knickers under it. Crawling into bed and pulling up the covers she realized just how much she had come to like sleeping next to Harry and found herself missing him more than a bit as she drifted off to sleep.

Tonks woke up the next morning around seven o'clock and proceeded to get dressed in a short black skirt and a tight purple weird sisters t-shirt. Trying to decide how to wear her hair that day she settled on a somewhat longer than she was used to, light shade of violet that came down to her shoulders and added just a bit of curl to it. Her eyes she flashed to a deep violet color a bit darker than that of her hair.

Heading out to the living room she started some tea and had it prepared just before Remus' face popped up in the floo.

"Morning Tonks, you ready for me to step through?" he asked.

"Wotcher Remus, sure come on over" she replied.

Remus stepped out of the floo and dusted himself off a bit before joining her on the couch and taking a cup of tea.

"So you ready to take the cub out for a day on the town with me as chaperone, huh Nymphadora" he smirked.

"Watch it with the name, you know how I hate it Remus" she growled while smacking the back of his head.

"Sorry Tonks couldn't resist" he smirked at her.

"Fine just see you don't do it again and play nice no teasing Harry today. .. that's my job" she said with a grin.

"Alright, alright, I'll lay off it will just be good to see him you know" said Remus.

"Well then you ready I'll just apparate over to Harry's bedroom and you follow in about 5 minutes ok?" she stated.

"Sure Tonks, I'm sure you want a bit of alone time with the handsome young man anyway" he grinned.

"Oh stop it already I told you no teasing him today" she replied.

"No problem I wasn't teasing him. I was teasing you actually" he said cheekily.

Tonks responded with a muffled grunt and a soft pop and she was gone.

Tonks apparated into Harry's bedroom to find him sitting on the bed in his school dress robes and reading the Occlumency book she had brought him.

"Wotcher Harry" she said with a smile.

"Hey Tonks I'm so glad you made it, I've been looking forward to getting out of here for awhile" said Harry.

"Glad to see you're up for it, we're going to have a bit of company with us though. I hope you don't mind, but Dumbledore insisted on it" she said.

"What, who else is coming? Not Mad-Eye I hope, he'd stick out for sure in the muggle areas" said Harry.

"No its Remus, he really wanted to see you as well, he's been asking about you" Tonks replied.

"Oh, well, okay then I guess. I hope he's not too upset with me" said Harry sadly.

"What why would he be upset with you Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Well I know how close he and Sirius were, and it's all because of me that he's gone and I just thought he wouldn't want to see me or …." Harry trailed off.

With a soft pop Remus Lupin was standing next to Tonks and looked over to see Harry with a very sad and moody expression on his face.

"Hey cub what is it everything alright, the young lady here didn't smack you for being too fresh did she" he said with a wink.

"Uh… er no nothing like that Professor Lupin" said Harry with a bit of a flush to his face. "It's just that well."

"Harry was afraid you would be upset with him and not want to see him" Tonks interjected.

"Why ever would you think that Harry?" questions Remus. "and it's Remus or Moony, I haven't been your professor for 2 years"

"Well I just knew how close you and Sir, Sirius were and after everything I've done I thought you might just hate me or not want anything to do with me" Harry replied.

"Harry, I could never hate you, and Sirius was not your fault okay. He chose to go, he wanted to go, and if he had to die that's the way he would have wanted to go, by your side and going down fighting" Remus said forcefully. "Now, I don't want to hear anymore about you blaming yourself for any of this. It wasn't your fault it was Voldemort, and Bellatrix who killed him, not you, do you understand?" Remus almost shouted at him.

"Okay Pro… Remus, I'm glad you don't hate me, but I still think it was mostly my fault" Harry said dejectedly.

"That's enough of that Harry" replied Tonks. "You are not to blame for his death so stop thinking that way okay. We've talked about this; everything is going to be okay. Now come, on lets get ready to head to The Leaky Cauldron alright"

"Sure Tonks, I'm ready when you are" replied Harry with a bit less guilt in his voice.

"Okay just grab my arm and hang on tight and I'll apparated us to The Leaky Cauldron alright" said Tonks.

Tonks held out her arm a bit for Harry to grab on, but Harry put his arm firmly around her waist and had a good hold of her.

Turning to look at Tonks, Harry said with a slight smirk "Thought this would be easier for when we show up at the Leaky Cauldron, I'll be a step ahead of catching you before you fall."

"Oh just ever so thoughtful aren't you Harry, or are you just trying to grab a quick feel" she replied with a quick wink and apparated them both to the Leaky Cauldron.

After almost stumbling over a stray dust particle on the floor she was glad for Harry's arm around her as he steadied her and made sure she didn't trip.

"Thanks Harry, guess you were just being a gentleman" said Tonks before giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"No problem Tonks glad to have been of service" said Harry.

Remus Lupin apparated in next to them and they all walked towards the rear wall and Tonks tapped the stones and revealed the entrance to Diagon Alley. They all walked through and headed for Gringotts.

As they left the Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley, Harry pulled the hood up over his head to help hide his appearance from the casual observer. They walked towards the goblin bank with Remus and Tonks on either side of Harry.

As they approached the large structure the two goblin guards out front opened the ornate doors to allow them in. Entering the bank it was not too crowded and Harry made his way to a teller.

Harry approached the goblin at the station and asked, "Excuse me I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault and then exchange some galleons for pounds."

The goblin looked up and with a snarl said, "Key please."

"Of course," replied Harry.

"Right this way Mr. Potter" the goblin said after hopping down from his stool. "Follow me to the cart," he said.

Harry followed the goblin and they approached the cart, they both climbed in and the cart took off at a frightening speed. Harry loved the cart rides it was almost like flying on a broom with the speed and the turns it took as it descended into the caverns.

After a couple of minutes of the wild ride the cart slowed to a stop and the goblin got out followed by Harry.

"Here we are vault 687" said the goblin.

"Thank you I'll just be a moment" replied Harry.

Harry opened his vault and was still amazed by the loads of gold strewn about the vault. He quickly gathered up about 1000 galleons and put them in the money bag he had from his first visit from years ago.

"Ok I think I'm ready to head back up and exchange some of these for pounds" said Harry.

They got back into the cart and proceeded back up to the lobby of the bank. After arriving back at the lobby Harry looked around and spotted a familiar looking goblin. Walking over and approaching the goblin Harry questioned, "Erm, Griphook?"

"Yes, may I help you, oh Mr. Potter how good to see you again. I'm surprised you remember me most wizards never call us by name." replied Griphook

"Well it's kind of hard to forget the first goblin you've ever seen Griphook, and please call me Harry." Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. er Harry, what can I do for you?" asked Griphook

"Well I wanted to exchange some galleons for pounds if it would be possible?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Harry no problem at all how many would you like to exchange?" asked Griphook.

"About 500 galleons I would say, I plan on doing a bit of shopping in both the wizarding and muggle world today" spoke Harry.

"Certainly follow me" said Griphook.

Harry followed Griphook over to his desk and took a seat while Remus and Tonks followed him and sat to either side of him.

"Here you are Harry," Griphook replied, handing him a large stack of 50 and 100 pound notes, "will that be all today Harry."

"Yes I think that was it thank you again Griphook" replied Harry.

"You're quite welcome Harry, always a pleasure to do business with you, I'll be seeing you soon then I'm sure" replied Griphook.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well the will reading coming up of course, you should be receiving our letter in the next couple of days with the details" Griphook replied.

"Uh, will reading?" questioned Harry.

"Yes the reading of Sirius Black's will, it should take place on your birthday I believe, it's all in the letter we will be sending out, I will see you then again I'm sure." Griphook stated.

"Oh er,, ok then well thank you again Griphook, may your business be profitable" said Harry as he stood up and got ready to leave.

"And you yours Harry have a pleasant shopping experience" said Griphook.

"Oh he will, I'm making sure of it" Tonks said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Come on Harry, loads to do and not a lot of time, first lets head to Madame Malkins for some dress robes and a new set of school robes" said Tonks grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the doors to the bank with a bounce in her step.

Harry glanced back to Remus to see him grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"_Uh oh that can't be good," _thought Harry.

"What are you grinning about Remus?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing really, just glad it's you getting to play dress up doll with Tonks rather than me is all" he said with a laugh.

"Stop it Remus, your just jealous you won't look near as good in the new clothes he's gonna be trying on as he will" Tonks replied while dragging Harry towards the door.

They exited the bank with Tonks still holding Harry's hand and leading him towards Madame Malkins. Harry followed along enjoying the feeling of holding Tonks hand.

"Come on Harry it's going to be fun, I'm going to enjoy this so much" she said.

"Ok Tonks I'm coming, why are you so excited? It's just clothes shopping" Harry replied

"Just clothes shopping he says" mumbled Remus. "You have no clue, do you cub?"

"Huh, what do you mean Remus?" said Harry as Tonks practically was dragging him towards the clothing shop.

"You've never went clothes shopping with a woman before have you Harry?" asked Remus with a huge grin.

"Well no, just with Mrs. Weasley and everyone in 3rd year, but we just got a couple school robes, how's this any different" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry this is going to be so much more fun" replied Tonks, leading him in the clothing shop.

Tonks was starting to worry Harry just a bit as she was bouncing up and down, almost jumping in place after they entered the shop. Harry was pushed into the shop and Tonks called out "We've got a live one here, he needs a bit of everything" to one of the salesgirls in the shop.

The girl came right over and told Harry to go stand on a small step by some mirrors. She took out a measuring tape and started holding up all around him taking measurements from all over his body.

"So what do you need?" the salesgirl asked Tonks.

Harry thought that was a bit odd since it was him they were supposedly shopping for.

"Oh at least 3 sets of dress robes and 5 new school robes to start with, maybe some new boots and some accessories, Oh, and a new cloak" said Tonks with more of her giddiness showing.

After about 2 hours of Harry being poked and prodded and sent into the changing room more times than he could count, they emerged from Madame Malkins with 3 sets of new dress robes. One in dark black with a bit of a silvery sheen to it under the right light, another in a very deep red with gold trim with the Gryffindor patch on the breast, and another set that Tonks said she just loved and looked perfect on him. This set was a shade of emerald green that almost matched his eyes and had black trim. It made of some very lightweight shimmering fabric.

Harry also got two new pairs of dragon hide boots, both in a deep black color, and 5 new sets of school robes.

"Ok Harry we got your wizarding clothes, now we need to get you some decent muggle clothes to wear and burn those horrid hand me downs" Tonks said with none of her giddiness gone.

"Sure Tonks, thanks for the help picking everything out by the way, I would have never known what to get" said Harry.

"That's why you have me with you for my impeccable fashion sense," she stated.

Harry did have to admit he liked Tonks sense of style but didn't think it would fit his tastes; however the clothes she had picked out for him were definitely better than anything he would have chosen. They left Diagon Alley and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. After stepping through into the Cauldron, they decided to grab a quick bite to eat and something to drink.

"You're going to need it Harry, have to keep up your strength for what's coming next" said Remus with a knowing grin.

"Huh, what do you mean Remus I thought we were just going to pick up some muggle clothes and head back, you have something else planned?" asked Harry.

"Oh no nothing else planned, well Tonks may have some ulterior motives but not me" he said with a wink towards Tonks.

"Stop it Remus I warned you" Tonks hissed at him.

"Sorry" Remus said.

"No I meant that little expedition was nothing compared to what I think Tonks has planned for you in the muggle world" he said with a laugh.

"Come on Remus I'm not that bad, how often do I get the chance to get to play dress up with such a handsome real life action figure, it's every girls dream you know" she said.

"Now I'm starting to get a bit worried" Harry said with a happy grin while looking at Tonks.

"You'll love it Harry I promise" Tonks said while giving him a quick hug and another peck on the cheek.

"Now come on hurry up and eat we have a ton of shopping to do" said Tonks.

Four hours and 3 shops later the three of them were loaded down with packages of clothes and two new sets of trainers for Harry. Tonks, Remus and Harry stepped out of the last shop loaded with bags and boxes. Stepping into an alley that was obscured from any muggles, Tonks took out her wand and shrank all the bags and packages and put them in a pouch in her robes.

"Ok I guess were done then finally" said Remus, "I'll just be heading back to headquarters, Harry I really enjoyed getting to see you and hope your going to be ok the rest of the summer. If you ever want to talk I'll be here." Said Remus with a quick hug, before he apparated out with a soft pop.

"Alright Harry you ready to head back home now" asked Tonks

"Sure" he said.

"Ok grab on,, we'll pop back to your room and I'll un-shrink all these packages and see if we can't find a spot for them alright" replied Tonks.

Harry put his arm around her waist again and pulled her in close to him as Tonks side-along apparated them back to his bedroom. Of course Tonks started to trip over the loose floorboard in his room and Harry made to steady her. She was way overbalanced though and all Harry managed to do was steer her towards the bed so she wouldn't land on the floor. They ended up sprawled on the bed tangled up with each other, with Tonks laying half on and half off of Harry, laughing. Harry was stuck by just how beautiful she was when she was laughing and how nice she felt pressed against him. Tonks was surprised at how strong Harry's arms felt around her for being so thin, he was all muscle.

As they lay there laughing and tangled up in each others arms, Tonks brought here face up and gave Harry a small kiss on his lips. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked at Harry, who had a surprised look on his face.

"That's for being such a gentleman Harry and for letting me treat you as my own personal dress up doll today" Tonks said with a huge smile.

"Than, thanks Tonks, I really had a good time today and I really appreciate all your help. I wouldn't have known what looked good and what didn't." Harry replied with a huge grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The interpretation of said characters is all mine.

Chapter 06

Tonks got up off the bed and stood up to look around the room. She glanced at Harry's dresser and the small closet he had in his room. Taking out her wand she pointed it at the dresser and waved it a couple of times, and then she opened the closet door and did the same. Harry noticed the space in the closet tripled in size and assumed the same for the dresser.

"Well there that should be a bit better, at least now you'll have enough room for all of your new clothes" said Tonks.

"Thanks Tonks I didn't know where I was going to put all this stuff" he replied.

"No worries Harry, now let's expand all these packages and get this stuff put up, and I want to destroy all those ratty hand me downs you've been having to wear" she said with a huff.

Tonks proceeded to take all of the old baggy clothes from Harry's dresser and closet and pile them in the middle of the floor, before waving her wand and vanishing them away. Then she started to unpack all of the packaged she had shrunk. Taking a nice set of black dress pants and a deep emerald green dress shirt she handed them to Harry.

"Here take these and go grab a shower and change and I'll get us something to eat while you're gone okay" Tonks said firmly.

"Alright Tonks be right back, thanks again" replied Harry.

Harry took the clothes and went to the bathroom, making sure to avoid the Dursley's that were downstairs. He had managed to avoid them since coming back home almost 2 weeks ago and didn't want to have to deal with them if he could help it.

Tonks quickly finished getting all of Harry's new clothes put up and apparated out to go pick up some food. She was very pleased with how Harry had responded to her using him to play dress up all day. She had really had a very good time and Remus had managed to fade into the background and give them plenty of time alone while they were shopping. She enjoyed flirting a bit with him during the day and wanted to show him tonight how much she had enjoyed it. She didn't want to pressure him or anything but found herself really quite attracted to him more and more the more time she spent with him. She hoped he may see her as more than just a friend soon, but wanted to wait until after his birthday before trying to move things along anymore than she had. Tonks picked up a couple of orders of fish and chips from a small café that was near her flat and apparated back to Harry's bedroom.

Harry was dressed in the new clothes and they really made all the difference he looked extremely handsome and the shirt really brought out the color of his eyes. Harry had settled onto the bed and was looking over the book she had bought him on auror level dueling, when she got back. Tonks had taken off her robes and was wearing just the short black skirt and tight purple shirt.

"Hey there handsome" said Tonks as she popped back into the room holding two bags and another six pack of coke.

"Hey Tonks, wow you look beautiful, I really love your hair and the way it goes with your shirt" Harry stated.

"Thanks Harry, I'm glad you like them, so you ready to eat, I brought fish and chips" she replied.

"Sure, but I thought I was going to buy dinner tonight you didn't have to do that" he said.

"No worries Harry, you can pay when we go on a proper date" she said with a wink.

"Um … a proper date… you mean you would really go out with me sometime" asked Harry.

"Well yeah I would" she said as she sat next to him on the bed and placed the bags on the table in front of the bed.

"Listen Harry we should talk I think" she said somewhat hesitantly.

"Ok sure" replied Harry.

_Great _thought Harry, _here is where she tells me she likes me as a friend and has just been teasing with me and not to take her too seriously.. like someone like her could really want to date you._

"Well" she said while taking his hand in hers.

"I like you Harry, I really do, I know we've been around each other the last few days and I've gotten to know you a lot better, and well I'm just worried how some people may feel" she said.

"What do you mean how some people will feel, we're just friends right" said Harry.

"Yeah I guess so if that's all you want" she said a bit sadly.

"What more could I want I'm friends with a beautiful woman, who has been helping me with everything this past week, you've done more for me in the last week than anyone I can think of before" Harry said.

"Well I don't know about what more you could want but I know I'd like something more" Tonks whispered.

"What … what do you mean Tonks" asked Harry.

"It's just that I've well Harry I think I may have a bit of a crush on you" she said hesitantly.

"WHAT" Harry almost yelled?

"I understand Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just felt I should tell you, I'll still help you train and all if you want even if you don't see me like that" she said with a sad sigh.

"NO, it's not that Tonks, I've been crushing on you since we started talking, I mean you're so beautiful and fun to be around and you treat me like an adult and not some kid, I really like you too Tonks." Harry said.

"Really… you do" asked Tonks with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

"Yeah I just didn't think you'd ever be interested in me like that I mean you're an auror and so attractive and all I just figured you must see me as some depressed kid you felt sympathy for" He replied.

"No Harry not at all you've been through so much and you act very mature for your age, I've just gotten more and more attracted to you over the last week or so, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'd like to go out with you and be more than just friends" she said quickly.

"Oh Tonks I'd really like that are you sure you feel that way, what about the age difference and what people will say" he asked.

"Well I'll be honest with you Harry, I don't think we should really do anything about it until your birthday to be honest, it could cause all sorts of problems if we were to do anything before then" she said.

"Well my birthday is only like 2 weeks away, so I guess we could use the time to get to know each other better and see how things go after that if you'd like" said Harry.

"Oh Harry I'd like that so much, are you sure you feel that way, I mean I'm just silly, clumsy Tonks, I'm sure you could do much better than me, you must have half the girls at Hogwarts wanted to date you" she said a bit sadly.

"Tonks I already told you I don't want any of those girls at Hogwarts all they see is the bloody boy-who-lived, not Harry, you see me for who I am and accept me for that, you have no idea what that means to me" he said passionately.

"Oh Harry" she cried as she wrapped him in a tight hug and squeezed him as tightly to her breast as she could.

She released him from the hug and looked into his eyes and almost lost herself in them they were so full of desire and compassion. She leaned forward and lightly brushed against his lips with hers. His lips were so soft and warm and it felt so nice to just let go and kiss him like she had been wanting for so long. Her tongue brushed lightly against his bottom lip seeking an opening. Harry's lips opened slightly and Tonks lightly pushed her tongue thru his lips and played softly with his tongue.

Harry was surprised Tonks had just leaned forward and kissed him full on his lips, it was the greatest feeling he had had, nothing like kissing Cho, and her lips were so soft and full. He felt her pressing against him and her tongue lightly pushing against his bottom lip, he opened his mouth slowly and her tongue pressed in to wrap with his. He was lost in bliss as they snogged for what felt like hours but was only a minute or so, before she slowly drew back.

"Wow" said Tonks

"Wow" gasped Harry.

"So that's what a proper kiss is like" said Harry with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh yes, I'll say that was a very proper kiss Harry, are you sure you haven't done that before" she said breathlessly.

"No, not really just a couple messy wet kisses with Cho" he replied.

"Oh.. so you've had some hot messy kisses before then" she said with a hint of jealousness in her voice.

"No, not like that we just kissed once or twice and she was always crying so they were always wet and messy, nothing like that… that was wonderful Tonks" he said

"Oh sorry Harry I didn't mean to tease you really" she said softly.

"It's ok Tonks I really liked that" he said.

"Ok well we should probably leave it at that for now I don't want to get carried away and if you kiss me like that again I don't think I can control myself, so why don't we just sit and eat and talk for awhile okay" she asked.

"Sure Tonks so what did you bring" he asked.

"Oh just fish and chips but it's from a really good spot I think you'll like them" she replied.

"So how did you sleep last night without me" she asked with a sly grin.

"Actually not very well, I had another nightmare last night" he replied.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, was it bad" she asked?

"Yeah it was I'd rather not talk about it really, it's over with and I'm ok" he stated.

"Okay we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, do you want me to stay again tonight" she asked a bit shyer than he thought she did the other night.

"Yeah I'd like that a lot Tonks, I don't seem to suffer the nightmares when your with me" he said honestly

"Alright then Harry, listen we should take things slow for now, we can go on a real date after your birthday and see how things go from there is that okay" she asked?

"Sure Tonks I don't want to rush you into anything I really just enjoy your company and spending time with you" he replied.

With that they finished dinner and Tonks cleared away the leftovers and the mess. Harry got up to go to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. While Harry was out she transfigured her clothes back into the nightie she had worn the other night in the Gryffindor colors. When Harry returned from the loo, Tonks was already curled up in the bed with the covers over her. She patted the bed next to her and Harry climbed in and got comfortable.

"Goodnight Harry" Tonks said leaning over to give him a full kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight Tonks" Harry replied after she broke the kiss.

They snuggled into each other and both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Short Chapter but just wanted to move their relationship on a bit further in this one. The next Chapter should have the will reading and some surprises in store I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The interpretation of said characters is all mine.

Chapter 07

Harry awoke the next morning to find himself curled and cuddled up next to Tonks. His arms were around her and she had hers around him. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, her eyes fluttered open a bit and she looked up, violet eyes met deep emerald ones and they both shared a quiet smile. They continued to stare at each other for awhile neither saying a word but both feeling very happy.

"Well I guess we should get up" Harry finally said.

"Why, it's Sunday I don't have any plans and I'm perfectly happy laying here next to you, now come on lay back and just snuggle for awhile Harry" she said playfully.

"Well alright when you put it like that it's really hard to refuse you know" said Harry with a grin and a soft kiss to her lips.

As they lay in each others arms and just enjoyed the feeling of each other, there was a soft hoot from the window as Hedwig came flying in. She swooped over the head of the bed and looked down on the two of them with an amused look it seemed. She gave another contented hoot and shook her leg in Harry's direction. He noticed she was carrying a few letters for him.

"Hey girl how was your flight, not too tiring was it" he asked while reaching up to stroke her feathers.

"Oh so I've got competition it seems" Tonks said mischievously, while ruffling her fingers thru Harry's mop of wild hair.

"Well I wouldn't say competition but Hedwig was the first lady in my life Tonks and she'll always have my affections" he said with a grin.

Hedwig gave an important hoot and looked down at Tonks as if to say, _he's my wizard you know_, she then gave Harry an affectionate nip on the ear and flew over to the desk.

"Well if that don't beat all I think she's a bit jealous Harry" replied Tonks.

"Nothing to be jealous of Hedwig will just have to learn to share, won't you girl" Harry said to his familiar with a quick wink.

Hedwig seemed to be ok with this as she just gave a happy hoot and shook her leg towards Harry again.

"Oh ok I'll get up and see the letters, thank you for bringing them Hedwig," Harry huffed.

Harry got out of bed and walked the two steps over to his desk and removed the letters from Hedwig's leg, then handed her an owl treat and let her nip at his finger for a bit. He saw 4 letters and started to open the first one, before turning back towards Tonks, who was still in the bed with the covers pulled around her.

"I wrote to everyone who came with me to the Ministry the other day, I wanted to apologize to them and see how everyone was." He told her.

"That was very thoughtful of you Harry, but I'm sure they don't want your apology there your friends and I don't think you could have stopped them from coming with you" said Tonks while rolling over to look at him.

The covers moved a bit down and Harry could see the top of her full breasts and one bare shoulder where the nightie had slid down a bit. His breath caught in his throat as he realized just how lovely she really was, she still had the same light violet hair but it was all straight now and a few strands where in her eyes as she smiled up at him.

"Uh..uh thanks for saying so Tonks" he managed to get out while he came back to his senses.

"Do you want me to give you some privacy for a bit to read them Harry, I need to use the loo anyway" she asked.

"Oh you don't have to but thanks Tonks" Harry replied.

"Sure thing Harry" she said while getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek before dashing to the loo.

The first one was from Ron and Ginny, Harry started to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are both fine and were glad to come with you. We both just wish we were a better help to you in the fight. Mom was a bit spare there for awhile but she got over it. We hope to see you on your birthday at Headquarters and of course we are still your friends._

_Ron, and Ginny._

Well that was good at least they were both ok and were looking forward to seeing him. He was looking forward to getting out of the Dursley's and seeing everyone at Headquarters even if it would remind him of Sirius. He took the next letter and saw it was from Neville.

_Harry_

_I'm fine and was honored that you wanted me to come with you. Don't worry about my wand, Gran took me to Ollivanders and got me a new one as soon as she heard what we had done. She was so proud of me and told me my parents would be proud. The new wand works much better for me and I hope to do much better next term with it. Thank you for saying I was a true Gryffindor and I'm pleased to call you my friend, hope to see you soon._

_Neville._

Wow that was better than he expected, maybe Neville really was coming into his own. He certainly showed he was a capable wizard that night and was with him till the end. He too was happy to have Neville as a friend and promised to himself to spend more time with him in the future.

The next letter was from Luna.

_Dear Harry,_

_Wow my very own letter from the Harry Potter, oh I'll have to frame it and show it too everyone. (just kidding Harry I know how much you hate the fan girl stuff). Thank you for your kind words and friendship and I was honored to come with you to the Ministry. I'm glad my words at the end of the year helped get rid of the nargles you had surrounding you at the leaving feast. They can be rather pesky at times. I'll be sure and stop in on the train to say hello._

_Love Luna(your devoted fan girl) just kidding, must be the whisperwisps in my head making me tease you like that._

Ok that was definitely Luna for sure, still he was glad she was ok and appreciated her attempt at humor.

That left the last letter being from Hermione; he was looking forward and dreading this one a bit actually. Well best to get it over with and see what she had to say.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm fine, I still have to take a potion twice a day but that will be over in another 3 days. Don't blame yourself Harry, I chose to go with you, and it was my choice. I'm going to be just fine, I may have a bit of a scar but that's a small price to pay. I'm glad to hear you are doing ok and truly surprised are you actually studying and not just saying that to make me feel better. I'll always be here for you Harry, I hope you know that, you were my first real friend and I won't forget that. I hope to see you at Headquarters soon; my parents said I can come for two weeks after your birthday. Write back soon and I'll see you for your birthday_

_Love Hermione._

Okay well that was a relief, still he couldn't help but worry she may have been more hurt than she let on. Well he would write her again before leaving for Headquarters if nothing else he should tell her some about Tonks and how she was helping him, maybe not about them dating though.

Tonks came back in about a minute or two later and gave him a tight hug and a quick kiss on the lips. She had changed or transfigured her night clothes back into a pair of tight pants and a white t-shirt, which had his eyes roving to look at her chest. He pulled his gaze back to her face and gave her a slight smile.

"See something you like Harry" she said saucily.

"Yeah I do and it's right in front of me" Harry said his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh Harry you are just too sweet," she said as she gave him another longer kiss "Well I need to go for a bit I've got to grab some things from my flat if I'm going to keep staying over like this, it's getting hard on my nightclothes to keep transfiguring them all the time."

"Oh ok Tonks so does that mean you plan on staying over again" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Harry, besides you said you had nightmares the one night I wasn't here, and if having me stay with you stops them, how could I not" she replied.

"Well it certainly helps I don't think I've ever had as much sleep as when you've been next to me" Harry told her.

After another hug and another heated kiss she stepped back and apparated back to her flat with a pop. Harry went to the loo to shower and get dressed in some of his new clothes that Tonks had picked out for him. He decided on wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a plain black t-shirt. As he sat on his bed and picked up the book on dueling he had been reading through, there was a peck at the window and Hedwig gave a hoot. Looking up Harry saw a large jet black owl outside of his window. He went over and opened it further so it could come in. It was a huge black owl with the seal of Gringotts around its neck on a small token. Attached to its leg was a note and the owl stuck its leg towards Harry.

Harry removed the note and unrolled it to read.

_Harry James Potter,_

_You are requested to appear at Gringotts Bank on Monday the 31__st__ of July at nine o'clock a.m. in regards to the will reading of Sirius Orion Black. The will reading will begin at ten o'clock a.m. your presence is required at least one hour before the reading of the will to handle some affairs that are not in the public will reading. _

_Sincerely, _

_Triphook_

_Director of Inheritances_

Harry read through the letter twice before sitting back on the bed and slowly curled into a ball and wept. He was gone really gone and he hadn't really thought about him in the last few days, after his time with Tonks. He felt guilty for ignoring his grief and for feeling happy. His godfather was really gone and wasn't coming back. Harry didn't want the money any of it he just wanted Sirius back.

It was this scene Tonks found when she apparated back to Harry's bedroom. Harry curled up on the bed crying silently and shaking.

"HARRY" she yelled "what's wrong what's the matter are you okay?"

Harry just pointed to the letter he dropped on the floor and continued shaking. Tonks sat on the bed and gathered her arms around him, holding him close and stoking his hair, whispering comforting words in his ear. He pulled away and snarled "NO I don't deserve it I almost forgot about him, and he he's gone he's really gone."

"Stop it Harry, he wouldn't want this he would want you happy, he wouldn't want you to suffer this guilt, now come here" she commanded.

Harry slowly stopped shaking and leaned back into Tonks' arms. She wrapped him in a comforting hug and kissed his forehead and held him for awhile. Finally releasing him he sat back and tried to give her a small smile.

"Thanks for that Tonks I think I needed that, I still can't believe he's really gone, but that that letter proves it, it just makes it more real" he said sadly.

"Oh no what was I thinking he was your cousin I'm sorry Tonks I know you must be upset too" he said quickly.

"Shhhh it's okay Harry, I know I'll always miss him but I know he's gone and he'd want us both to be happy" she replied.

She picked up the letter and read through it then smoothed it out and put it back on his desk, "did you read the back of the letter Harry" she asked.

"No" he replied.

"Well you should have, it says the token on the owls neck is for you, it's a portkey to take you to an office in Gringotts at 8:55 a.m. on the 31st." she said taking the small token from around the owls neck.

Harry gave the large black owl a treat and a bit of water. After gulping down the treat and a quick sip of water the large bird flew off. Hedwig swooped over to land on Harry's shoulder and gave his ear a bit of a nip.

"Don't worry girl she can't compare to you" he said while giving her a treat and refilling her water dish.

Hedwig gave him a contented hoot and heading back to her cage to eat the remainder of her meal from last night.

The next two weeks went by pretty quickly for Harry and Tonks, she had had to make a couple of meetings for the order and continue with her auror duties. She helped him with his Occlumency training and was surprised at how well his morning exercises had helped define his body with only a couple of weeks of work. Amazing how much having a steady diet of food could help him pack on some muscle mass in just two weeks. He was now rather filled out and the clothes she had helped him pick out fit him even better and looked great on him.

Tonks had managed to stay with Harry for all but 3 of the nights over the last two weeks and after each o f those 3 nights he had said he had nightmares but didn't want to talk about them. She left it at that as he didn't seem to upset by them. They had managed to sleep in the same bed and not have anything more than some heavy snogging and a bit of heavy petting but hadn't let it get too out of control.

The day before Harry's birthday they had both awoken to a soft trilling song filling the room. Fawkes had arrived and was sitting over the two of them singing on the headboard. Harry got up and Fawkes flew to his shoulder before dropping a letter in his lap and then leaping up and disappearing in a burst of flame.

"Well looks like Dumbledore has a word to say to me I would guess" Harry said.

Harry unrolled the letter and began to read it, Tonks could see he was getting more and more upset as his eyes ran down the page.

"What is it Harry, what did he say" she asked.

Harry just shoved the letter towards her before getting up and walking to the loo.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's come to my attention that the will reading of Sirius Black will be held on your birthday at Gringotts bank. While I wish I could allow you to attend I fear that the risk is just too great for you to be spotted and attacked by the Dark Lords followers. Therefore I will attend on your behalf and arrive afterwards to take you to Headquarters. Please do not leave the house until I have arrived to escort you to Headquarters, and refrain from using your owl to send anymore letters to your friends, she could easily be intercepted. _

_Also we have much to discuss after your birthday regarding what I need to have you learning this next term at Hogwarts. I'm sorry but you will again be unable to be a prefect as I have already arranged your schedule, I will have you and your friend's owl results with me when we arrive at Headquarters on your Birthday._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards._

Harry came back into the room a few minutes later, Tonks could tell he was still quite upset and looked up and patted the bed next to her. Harry came over and sat next to her. She put her arm around him and leaned into him.

"Harry don't worry about it everything is going to be okay" she said.

"I'm just so tired of him trying to control everything in my life he has no say in this Sirius was my godfather, he's just the Headmaster of my school, I'm going and he can't stop me" Harry said with finality.

"Your right Harry he can't and I'll be with you ever step of the way If you want" she replied.

"Of course I do Tonks I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you I'm just so happy to have you in my life" he said while giving her a light kiss.

"I'm very happy to be in it Harry, so what should we plan on for tomorrow Dumbledore is not going to expect you at the will reading" she said.

"I'll think of something I'm sure all I know is it's my godfathers will and I'm going to hear it whether that old man likes it or not, I'm done with having him control me and tell me what to do" he spat.

"Ok we'll leave it at that then I know you can handle yourself Harry, if you need me just let me know I'm here for you" she said.

"Speaking of which, we have all day today let's not worry about Dumbledore right now, in fact since I'm not listening to him anymore, how would you like to go out" he asked.

"Out you mean now" she asked?

"Yeah you and me, now, how about we get out of here and you let me take you on a proper date" he said.

"Oh well I'll need to get ready then, where did you want to go" she asked?

"I'm not sure but someplace nice, you deserve the best and I still owe you a dinner you know" he said with a grin.

"Alright I'll be right back I'm just going to pop over to my flat and shower and get all dressed up for you, be sure and wear something really nice Harry, and dress muggle I know the perfect place" she said before popping out of his room.

Harry went to go shower and change, he put on one of the two custom tailored dark Armani suits that Tonks had helped him to pick out, and he had to admit he did look pretty good in it. Harry went to his trunk and got out the rest of the pounds he had put away, he still had quite a bit even after the hefty shopping spree the two had went on. He also took out the necklace he had found for Tonks while they had been shopping. He managed to get Remus to distract her for long enough by insisting that Tonks took Remus to get fitted for a suit as well.

Harry had quite the time getting Remus to agree to that part of his little plan he really hated dressing up. The necklace was a thick link chain made from white gold with a teardrop shaped pendant made from a stone that shifted from purple to a light pink when the light hit it. He couldn't remember the name of the stone but he knew it was perfect for Tonks when he saw it, as it was the colors she usually chose for her hair. He placed the necklace in its box and put it in his pocket to give her when she returned.

After about another thirty minutes Tonks popped back into his room, dressed in a gorgeous long black evening gown accented with sparkling sapphire earrings. She wore her hair long past her shoulders and with a bit of curl in it but it was a light honey brown instead of the usual striking pink or violet she wore. He was glad she wasn't wearing a necklace.

"You look breathtaking Tonks, I um have something for you" he said breathlessly.

"You look quite dashing yourself Harry, that suit really fits you" she replied.

Harry took the necklace from his pocket and handed the box to her.

"Here I got you this, I hope you like it" he said.

"What how did you get me a gift I never saw you go out to pick anything up" she asked.

"I picked it up on our shopping trip while you were distracted with Remus" he replied.

She opened the box and her jaw fell open, it was absolutely gorgeous and had to be very expensive. Then she saw the pendant attached to it and her eyes sparkled.

"It's beautiful Harry, but why did you get it for me" she asked.

"Well the pendant is what caught my eye it reminded me of your hair actually, why are you wearing it that color, not that it doesn't look nice." he said.

"Oh well I thought we could go to a fancy restaurant I heard of and well I thought I'd tone it down a bit didn't want you to look like you were out with some weirdo" she said.

"Tonks I like you for you, wear your hair the way you like and who cares what others think, I got the pendant with the hair color you usually wear in mind you know" he said truthfully.

Tonks held the necklace out to him and turned around for him to put it on her. As he fastened the clasp behind her she let her hair change to a soft light violet to match the stone with just a hint of pale pink streaking through it.

"There now that's much better" Harry said as she turned around.

She pulled him into a hug and pressed her lips to his and soundly kissed him. Harry returned the kiss with passion and ran his hand lightly through her hair and pulled her closer with his other hand in the small of her back. Tonks sighed into his mouth and melted against him. They broke the kiss and stepped back from each other each a bit out of breath.

"Well I guess we should go then" Tonks finally gasped.

"Sure so where did you have in mind" asked Harry.

"It's this wonderful French place called Le Caprice in central London, supposed to be very romantic" she said smiling.

"Sounds perfect" said Harry.

"I hope so, we can apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and catch a cab from there to take us ok" she replied.

Harry put his arm around her waist and pulled her close as she side along apparated him to in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Our cab should be here any minute I called them from my flat and had them meet us here, oh there it is" she said.

They got into the cab and spent the next 20 minutes to the restaurant holding each other's hand and just enjoying each other's company. Tonks kept stealing glances down to look at her necklace and pendant and then looking up at Harry with a huge smile on her beautiful face.

They spent the next 3 hours enjoying a wonderful dinner and dancing on the beautiful dance floor to the admiring stares of the other diners. After they had finally had enough dancing they left the restaurant and took a taxi back to Tonks' flat. Tonks told Harry he should stay with her tonight at her flat since they would be leaving for Gringotts in the morning and he had the portkey with him as he didn't want to leave it lying about. Tonks led Harry to her bedroom where she slowly started to get undressed. Harry removed his suit jacket and shirt, and then kicked off his shoes. As he was unbuttoning his trousers he looked up to see Tonks standing before him in just her knickers with the pendant flashing in the light between her breasts. He was stunned it was the first time he had seen her topless and his mouth dropped part way open and he was stuck staring at the sight in front of him. Tonks looked shyly up at him and stepped towards him grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed.

Harry finished getting his trousers undone and stepped out of them standing in just his boxers. Tonks stepped forward and pressed against him and pressed her lips to his. Slowly deepening the kiss she pulled him back towards the bed to fall back upon it dragging him with her. She pulled them under the covers and planted small kisses all over his lips and neck. Purring softly against him and slowly rubbing her body to his. Harry returned her kisses and wrapped his arms around her enjoying the feel of her warm body against his. They proceeded to snog and caress each other for an hour or so before Tonks pulled back from him a bit.

"Harry we should sto.. stop we've got along day ahead of us tomorrow and we need to get some sleep" she said breathlessly.

"Ok Tonks your right we have a lot to go through tomorrow, thank you for a wonderful evening" he replied a bit out of breath himself.

"Your very welcome Harry and I promise after your birthday I plan to make it an even more pleasant evening for you than tonight" she said with a sultry purr and wink.

They lay in each other's arms just holding the other and slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Ok I'm going to end this chapter there and the next will be the will reading and the drama that ensues from that. I just wanted to leave this chapter to end on a happy note.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The interpretation of said characters is all mine.

A/N: Just wanted to express my thanks for all of the reviews so far, I'm thrilled that so many have enjoyed my story so far. Please keep them coming and I'm open to any criticism as well.

Chapter 08

They both awoke at around seven o'clock the next morning still wrapped in each other's arms. Harry reached his hand up and brushed Tonk's hair from her face and leaned in for a small kiss. Tonks sighed and leaned into his touch, nestling closer into Harry's chest. Harry held her close to him for a few minutes before saying, "We should probably get up now."

"Yeah we should." Tonks replied, making no effort to move.

They continued to just hold each other for a few more minutes before Tonks rolled off of Harry, gathering a sheet around her and heading towards the loo. Harry laid there and just enjoyed the lingering scent of Tonks in the bed, before climbing and gathering up his clothes that were strewn about the room.

Tonks stepped out of the shower and was wearing just a towel with her hair back short and spiky pink. She gave Harry a beaming smile saying "The showers all yours" before heading towards her closet.

" Uh Tonks, I didn't bring any spare clothes last night and I don't know if we have time to head back over to the Dursley's to get anything" Harry said as he made his way towards the shower.

"It's okay Harry I managed to take a couple things from our little shopping spree with me to keep here in case you ever needed them, hang on I'll grab them" she said.

Tonks went over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black trousers and a dark green shirt, along with a set of black dress robes. She carried them over and put them in his arms and gave him a tap on his bum and sent him into the loo to shower and change.

After they were both dressed and ready to go Harry took out the Gringotts seal portkey. There were about ten minutes until it activated.

"Well are you ready for this Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah, as ready as I can be I think. I wonder what the goblins want to discuss with me before the will reading?" he replied.

"I'm not sure, but it probably has something to do with the will" Tonks mused.

They both took hold of the portkey and felt the tugging sensation at their navels and a whirling sensation before landing in an office with an older looking goblin behind a desk staring at them. Tonks and Harry both promptly landed on their bums in the middle of the office.

"Bloody portkeys" they exclaimed simultaneously, then looked at each other and laughed.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Mr. Potter, and Miss …" the goblin started

"Tonks sir, her name is Tonks"

"Welcome then Miss Tonks, my name is Triphook. I was expecting only Mr. Potter; this conversation is to be conducted in private"

"I'd like for Tonks to remain Triphook if that is alright, and you can call me Harry" Harry replied.

"Very well then please have a seat, would you like refreshments?" Asked Triphook.

"No thank you" they both replied, eager to see what this was about.

"Good then we should get right down to business, we have much to discuss before the reading of the will. I was to understand that you were not to be attending the will reading and was somewhat surprised to see you arrive by the portkey this morning"

"Who told you I would not be at the will reading?" asked Harry, already thinking he knew the answer.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sent a letter saying he would be representing your interests at the reading of the will, which I am glad to say, is not the case." said Triphook.

"No I will be attending it myself."

"Well then, that brings up another matter we should discuss before bringing up the matter of what is in the will" Triphook started. "Do you know who your wizarding guardian is Mr. Potter?"

"No I don't. I didn't even know I had one actually, and please call me Harry" Harry said, once again.

"Well, your wizarding guardian was supposed to be Sirius Black, but due to his unfortunate stay in Azkaban that was changed by Headmaster Dumbledore to himself" said Triphook.

"Tell me Harry, have you seen your parents will?" Triphook asked?

"No I wasn't aware they even had one" Harry replied, sounding slightly confused.

"Oh yes they most assuredly had one, a family as old as the Potters would definitely have a will. Would you like to see it now" he asked?

"If it would be possible, then yes I would like to see it" replied Harry his voice cracking a bit.

Tonks reached over and squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks" whispered Harry.

Triphook reached into a stack of papers he had behind his desk and handed one over to Harry. Harry took the parchment and began =reading through it carefully. It basically stated that all moneys and properties were to be given to Harry when he came of age, with the stipulation of a trust vault set up for him until he gained access to the rest of the vaults. It also stipulated the people to become his guardian in case of his parents death; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, or Ted and Andromeda Tonks. It also stated that under no circumstances was he to be given into the care of his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry was furious he had never known of his parents will, never known of any other vaults, and was never supposed to be given to the care of the Dursleys. He was shaking and his fists were clenched in rage. Magic started to spill out of him in increasingly large waves and a shimmering red aura started to form around him. Small objects in the room started to shake as Harry stood fuming. Tonks reached out and grasped his arm, "Harry calm down" she said softly.

"Please try and calm down Harry, it's alright, everything is going to be okay" she said soothingly.

"I WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO GO THERE, HE DID IT ITS ALL HIS FAULT, NEVER AGAIN, I'M NOT EVER LISTENING TO HIM AGAIN" Harry yelled. Harry started to relax into her touch and the aura faded away and the waves of magic subsided as he took a breath and sat down.

"What do you mean, you weren't supposed to go where" Tonks asked.

"Look" Harry said thrusting the paper at her.

Tonks read the parchment and then wrapped Harry in a hug, "It's alright Harry you won't have to go back, I promise you"

"Ahem" the goblin cleared his throat. "Is everything okay" he asked, after Harry seemed to have calmed down some.

"Yes, it was just a bit of a shock is all" replied Harry.

"Well then if we could get on with business, the will reading is scheduled in less than thirty minutes and we still have much to discuss" Triphook stated.

"Okay I'm ready. I do apologize for my behavior, it just came as a bit of a shock to me to learn I was never supposed to go to my Aunt and Uncle" replied Harry.

"Understandable" Triphook replied. "Now I believe we should discuss the matter of Mr. Blacks request in his will."

"His request?" asked Harry

"Yes, it was Mr. Black's intention to adopt you as his son and heir, while he has passed his wish was made prior to that and everything was in order except for your acceptance" Triphook began.

"He… he wanted to adopt me?" Harry said softly.

"Yes he made that quite clear, if you are willing, he also made another request if you were to agree" Triphook said.

"What was it?" asked Harry.

"It was his intention, that in the event of his death, that you were to be emancipated if you were over the age of sixteen. I believe it is your sixteenth birthday today, if I am not mistaken" replied Triphook

"What would that mean, if I was emancipated that is" asked Harry.

"It would mean that you would become a legal adult in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, able to practice magic freely outside of the underage restrictions, as well as becoming the head of both Houses Potter and Black, along with a few other titles" Triphook explained.

"Well I think I'd like that then, what do I need to do" asked Harry.

"It's a simple matter really, sign a couple of papers and a drop of your blood to formalize the adoption" explained Triphook.

"Ok then where do I sign" asked Harry.

Triphook handed harry two sets of papers and pointed where to sign on them, and then he asked for Harry's finger and poked it with a small sharp blade. Drawing a drop of blood the goblin placed it on a piece of parchment he had on his desk. The parchment flared blue for a second then returned to normal.

"There it is done that will be on file at the Ministry and will be a record of your adoption into the House of Black as Head of house, your emancipation and record of Head of House Potter is on file now as well" said Triphook.

Reaching into his desk Triphook pulled forth two small boxes, sat them on the desk in front of Harry and opened them. In each there was a ring, the first ring was made out of platinum and had a large onyx stone on the face of it was a large stylized B. The second ring was made out of yellow gold and bore a ruby stone with a large P underneath the stone's face.

"These are the rings of the Heads of House Black, and House Potter, please put the Black family ring on your right ring finger and the Potter ring on your left" stated Triphook.

Harry took the Black family ring and placed it on his right ring finger, he felt a pulse of magic wash over him and the ring flashed blue for a second.

"The ring acknowledges you as the rightful heir to the House of Black" stated Triphook.

Harry then took the Potter family ring and placed it on his left ring finger, the feeling of magic was greater this time and left him a bit winded but feeling his magic surge through him stronger than he had ever felt it before.

"Well I believe that concludes our business for the moment Lord Black-Potter, here are the keys to your family vaults" Triphook said handing Harry two small golden keys.

"What do you mean Lord Black-Potter? I asked you before to call me Harry" Harry questioned

"It is a formality to be observed, as the Head of both House Potter and Black your title is Lord and you have two seats on the wizengamot. Your full name is now Lord Harry James Black-Potter, congratulations and happy birthday Lord Black-Potter, may your business be profitable" Triphook said as he gave another short bow and walked out of the room.

"Well that was something wasn't it my Lord?" Tonks said with the hint of a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I've gotta say I didn't see that coming, well I guess we should probably get to the will reading" said Harry.

Harry and Tonks walked out of the conference room and entered the lobby. Standing in a group about thirty feet away were; Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Remus Lupin. Hermione caught sight of him and rushed over grabbing Harry in a huge hug, burying Harry's face into her bushy hair.

"Harry, oh I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here? We weren't supposed to see you until we got the Headquarters? Are you ok, why are you here?" she fired off in a rush.

"Hey Hermione, good to see you too, I'm here for the will reading. I'm fine, how are you" he asked pulling back from her and looking her over with concern.

"Oh I'm fine Harry, really no problems. I'm just surprised to see you, the Headmaster said we wouldn't see you until we got to Headquarters" replied Hermione. "Oh hi Tonks I didn't see you there."

"Hi Hermione" Tonks said a bit stiffly as she stepped closer to Harry and took his arm.

"Oh Harry, dear how are you, what are you doing here I thought Albus told you he would let you know what happened when he came to get you" said Molly Weasley.

Harry went stiff and pulled away from Molly at the mention of the Headmaster's name.

"I'm here for the will reading Mrs. Weasley, as is my right as a beneficiary" he said coldly.

"But your safety Albus said." Molly started.

"I don't care what the Headmaster said, I'm here as is my right and that's the end of it" Harry stated, "If you'll excuse me I'd like to say hello to the rest of my friends Mrs. Weasley"

"Harry, really I must insist." Molly started again, "Let him be dear, he's here, let him say hello to his friends" Arthur Weasley said while steering Mrs. Weasley away from Harry.

"Come on Tonks, let's go say hi to the gang shall we" Harry said while patting Tonks hand that was still on his arm.

"Hey Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, how are you all?" asked Harry.

"I'm good mate, just surprised to see you here is all" replied Ron.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said while stepping forward to wrap him in a hug, dislodging Tonks from his arm as she did so.

Harry returned the hug for just a second before pulling away and taking Tonks hand again. Hermione gave him an odd look that said something like 'we'll talk about this later'. Ron and Ginny looked at him jealously it seemed, and Fred and George just looked at him with a grin on their faces.

"Hey there," said Fred, "oh dashing, lucky business partner" finished George.

"Hi guys, it's good to see you, and what do you mean partner?" asked Harry.

"Oh we, "started George

"Made you a partner" said Fred

"In the joke shop" finished George

"10 percent cut of the" said Fred

"Profits" finished George.

"Okay stop that you're making me dizzy" replied Harry. "Besides that was a gift I didn't want to be made partner."

"Too" said Fred

"Late, already done" finished George.

"Ahhh Harry, my boy, I see you decided to attend. I told you I would handle everything" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"It's my right to be here Headmaster, not your choice" said Harry stiffly.

"Be that as it may it's far too dangerous for you to be out, now come with me we still have time to take you to Headquarters before I come back and finish up with this" Albus replied.

"No thank you Headmaster, I'll be staying for the reading. Come on Tonks, let's go" said Harry taking Tonks arm, leading her towards the conference room.

Harry and Tonks walked side by side into the conference room and took two vacant seats near the middle of the room. The Weasleys had already filed in and taken seats in the front of the room, while Remus Lupin was sitting behind them. Harry noticed two others in the room.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" snarled Draco Malfoy.

"I'm here for the reading of my godfathers will Malfoy" he replied not rising to the desire to strangle the idiot.

"Sit down Draco" came the lilting voice of his mother Narcissa Malfoy.

"Greetings Mrs. Malfoy" said Harry stiffly.

Mrs. Malfoy gave him a quick look of shock before inclining her head slightly towards him.

"Hey Harry, how are you doing?" asked Remus from behind him with concern.

"I'm doing better Remus, I'm doing better" Harry said while reaching over and taking Tonk's hand and smiling a bit.

"It's good to see you Harry, very good to see you, and you as well Nymphadora" Remus smirked.

"Watch it Remus or I'll have my boyfriend beat you up" She replied while batting her eyes at Harry.

About that time a ferocious looking goblin walked into the room followed by Albus Dumbledore. The goblin took a seat behind the desk and Harry heard a few slight gasps from the Weasleys. Dumbledore fixed his gaze on Harry and caught his eye. Harry felt someone approaching the wards of Hogwarts in his mindscape and sent a pulse through the wards to repel the intruder. Dumbledore broke eye contact with him with a slight twitch to his eyebrow.

"It's not nice to pry Headmaster" Harry stated.

"Ahem, if we are all gathered" the goblin spoke.

"I am Director Ragnok and I will be officiating the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black. If everyone is settled and ready I will begin" spoke Ragnok.

Not waiting for a reply Ragnok began to read.

"I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body do hereby… oh posh I'm sane and now I'm dead and I'm about to give away all my stuff. There that's out of the way now on to the good part."

"To Albus Dumbledore I leave the sum of 100,000 galleons to be put to use for the good of the order, and a word of advice; leave Harry alone, I've taken steps to make sure you won't be an undue influence over him any longer, leave it at that and we'll shall part on good terms, all previous sins forgotten and forgiven, cross me and I'll haunt your old bones till you join me Albus."

"To my good friend and fellow marauder Remus Lupin I leave 100,000 galleons and a collection of decent robes, for Merlin's sake would you please wear something nice you old wolf."

"To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave the sum of 50,000 galleons in thanks for being the family to Harry that I was unable to be, use it to make your own lives that much richer."

"For Fred and George Weasley I leave 20,000 galleons and the notes from our days as marauders with the hope you will use them to further your career in the art of the prank."

"To Ronald Weasley, I leave the sum of 10,000 galleons and season tickets to the Chudley Cannons for the next 10 years, I hope this will curb your jealousy of Harry and allow you to remain fast friends."

"To Ginerva Weasley, I leave 10,000 galleons and an amount in a trust vault to pay for her remaining schooling at Hogwarts."

"For Hermione Granger, I leave 10,000 galleons and the library at Headquarters for your undying love of books."

Hermione squeaked just a bit at that. Blushing she composed herself and sat still.

"To my dearest cousin Nymphadora, ha ha can't hit me now Tonks, I leave the sum of 100 000 galleons and the request that follow your heart it will bring you much happiness."

Tonks took Harry's hand and smiled up at him. Harry squeezed her hand back and returned the smile with a wink.

"Now on to the bad stuff, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy I leave the sum of one Knut and strip the name of the House of Black from you, you are no longer my family and have no business left here, get out."

"WHAT?" screamed Draco "HE CAN'T DO THAT I WANT WHATS MINE!"

"Draco control yourself" hissed Mrs. Malfoy. "We will be protesting this Ragnok, you can count on that."

"I would not bother Mrs. Malfoy the will has been upheld and everything is in order you received your inheritance, now please leave" Ragnok replied calmly.

"You haven't heard the last of this the Dark Lo…" Draco started.

"Shut up Draco" snarled Mrs. Malfoy.

Two goblin guards opened the doors to the room and escorted the two Malfoys from the room.

"Well then back to the conclusion of the will then shall we" Ragnok said after everyone had settled back into their seats.

"The remainder of the Black family fortune as well as all properties and businesses I leave to my heir and son Harry James Black-Potter" said Ragnok.

There were gasps of surprise at this from Arthur and Molly Weasley, as well as shaking of Dumbledore's head.

"If everyone will please step outside there will be a goblin to present your keys and other items that were willed to you" Ragnok stated.

He waited for everyone to leave the room before turning to Harry, and saying "Please stay for a moment Lord Black-Potter."

"Please Director Ragnok just call me Harry" said Harry.

"Very well then, please call me Ragnok, will you have a seat, ah Miss Tonks would you excuse us please" spoke Ragnok.

"She stays, I'd like her here" said Harry sternly.

"Of course Lord… Harry, well it's just a couple of quick things I should let you know, as you are now aware you are emancipated and the Head of two of the Ancient and Noble Houses. You have received the keys to the Black, and Potter family vaults I assume?" asked Ragnok.

"Yes Ragnok I have, I was curious though would it be possible to have a list of what was contained in the vaults, before I visit them?" asked Harry

"Of course Harry, I have the paperwork here with me, I would be happy to go over it with you, as well as discuss what needs to be done with some of your properties" replied Ragnok.

"My properties?"

"Yes you hold the deeds to quite a few homes and locations now as head of two Noble Houses" Ragnok stated.

Harry sat back into the plush leather chair next to Tonks and took a deep breath.

"Well I guess I should find out everything I now own before I go down to the vaults" Harry said.

Ragnok reached into his desk and withdrew two thick leather ledgers. Taking one that was a light tan color and inlayed with what looked to be runes. Opening the ledger he glanced through it quickly before speaking to Harry. "We will start with the assets in the Potter vaults if that is alright with you Harry".

"Yes that's fine Ragnok"

"Very well the monetary figures are approximations until a full audit can be performed. Thirty million galleons not including the five million galleons in loose gemstones, and another two million galleons worth of jewelry and family heirlooms and artifacts. Again a full audit can be made after you visit the vault. In addition the vault contains the deeds to the village of Godric's Hollow in Wales, the deed to the Potter family estate also in Wales, and the deed to the Castle of Yester located in Scotland. There are also considerable stocks and holdings in various muggle and wizarding businesses. I believe that covers the majority of the contents of the Potter family vault." Ragnok explained.

Harry sat next to Tonks in his chair with a complete gob smacked expression on his face. Tonks for her part had her hair cycling through a multitude of colors.

"Cor Harry I had no idea the Potter's were that well off, I mean your own bloody castle, did I hear that right?" she exclaimed.

"You are correct Miss Tonks, the Castle of Yester to be precise, located about 25 miles from Edinburgh I believe" replied Ragnok.

Director Ragnok placed the brown leather ledger with the Potter crest upon it down on his desk and picked up a large black leather ledger with silver inlayed runes upon it. He opened it and glanced through it once before speaking again.

"Now on to the Black family vault. The holdings are as follows; twenty million galleons, eight million galleons in loose gemstones, and another five million galleons in jewelry and family heirlooms. I must warn you some of them are quite dark in nature; again there are several stocks and holdings of various wizarding companies as well. The deeds to the following properties as well, the Black family mansion in London, a chateau in southern France which, I believe is near the Beauxbatons school, a Vila in Grimaldi near Montecarlo, and a private island Petit Mustique in the Grenadines" Ragnok rattled off in clipped tones.

"I will have a more detailed portfolio drawn up including which stocks and holdings you own sent to you within a week if that is satisfactory, Lord Black-Potter?" Ragnok continued.

"Ummmm yeah, that would be fine sir" Harry stammered.

Harry and Tonks both sat stunned in their chairs with their mouths open and a dull look in their eyes. They just sat in shocked silence trying to take in the enormity of Harry's holdings and newfound wealth.

"Harry would you and Miss Tonks care to visit your vaults now, there are a few things I need to go over, then I can discuss your various properties with you once you return." Stated Ragnok.

"Um, yes I think that would be fine Ragnok." Harry said.

"Very well then I will have Griphook escort you to your vaults."

The large ornate doors to the conference room opened and Griphook walked in.

"Ah Griphook would you please take Harry and Miss Tonks to visit his vaults, there are some things I must go over before I continue with Lord Black-Potter." Ragnok stated.

"Of course Director Ragnok, if you will follow me Lord Black-Potter, Miss Tonks." Griphook said.

"Certainly Griphook, and please t call me Harry." Harry replied.

Harry and Tonks followed Griphook out of the conference room and across the bank to the carts that descended into the depths of Gringotts where the vaults were located. A large cart, much more ornate than the ones Tonks or Harry had seen before appeared in front of them. The cart had plush leather seats that were much more comfortable than the normal carts normally used. As they settled themselves into the seats and prepared for the ride into the caverns, Griphook said "Please keep your arms and legs inside the cart at all times, we shall be visiting the Potter Family vault first."

The cart started slowly down the track steadily picking up speed as it descended into the cavern. Soon they were flying along at an impressive speed, and the vault numbers started decreasing. Past the seven hundreds, then past Harry's old trust vault 687, as they reached the ones numbered in the five hundreds, the cart slowed. Another track appeared to the left and the cart switched to the new rail. The cart started to drop faster and faster, it was like a muggle roller coaster going at full speed. The vault numbers stated to decrease at a must faster pace, passing the four hundred and three hundred numbers. Once again the cart slowed and switched to another track, this one much steeper than the last. Tonks grabbed onto Harry's arm and clung tightly as they dropped so quickly their stomachs were in their throats. The air was becoming hotter as they descended and as they reached the vaults numbered in the double digits, bursts of flame could be seen from side corridors.

"What are those flashes of flame Griphook?" Harry asked.

"Ah those would be the dragons we use to guard the oldest vaults we have." Griphook stated with a fearsome looking grin.

The cart slowed to a stop in front of vault number 87 and Griphook got out and motioned for Harry and Tonks to follow him. The two got out of the cart and stood next to Griphook in front of the large vault door.

"Please step forward and place your hand upon the door Lord Black-Potter, the vault will key to you and open." Griphook said.

Harry stepped up to the vault and placed his hand upon the large, ornate bronze and silver door. The door flashed with a golden light for a brief second and Harry felt a sharp tingle in his hand and travel up his arm. The door slowly swung inward, allowing Harry entrance to the Potter Family vault. Harry stepped through the door and entered into the large vault chamber and gasped at what he saw.

The room was huge, at least 80 feet long and 40 wide, with a towering ceiling, filled with boxes, cabinets, and stacks and stacks of coins. Harry heard Tonk's voice from outside the vault asking if she could enter.

"Of course" he replied.

"Harry you will need to formally state your desire to allow Miss Tonks or anyone else for that matter to enter into the vault" Griphook told him.

"I, Lord Harry James Black-Potter allow Nymphadora Tonks access to the Potter Family vault" Harry spoke in a clear and commanding voice.

"Thank you Harry." Tonks replied as she stepped into the vault and moved to his side, wrapping him in a quick hug.

"You're very welcome, I'm not sure I could go through with this on my own." Harry spoke with a slight hitch in his voice.

"It's okay Harry, I'll always be here for you, I hope you know that by now." Tonks told him while placing a hand to his cheek and giving him a small tender kiss on his lips.

"Now how about we see what all is in here before we go on to look at the Black Family vault" Tonks said.

"Sure thing it does seem to be quite a lot of stuff to go through, perhaps we should just take a quick look about and we can come back another time to go through everything more thoroughly."

Harry began to look over the vault again and ignoring the stacks of gold coins, he walked over to the cabinets and began to open drawers. The first drawer he opened contained row upon row of emeralds in various sizes laid out on dark red velvet. The second drawer contained a glittering assortment of diamonds arranged in the same manner but displayed on black satin. Each drawer of the cabinet contained more gems of various colors and sizes. He stepped over to another cabinet and found it contained various types of jewelry, necklaces and rings and pendants, of all types and colors. Tonks meanwhile was looking through some of the boxes along the other side of the vault. They all appeared to contain portfolios of various stocks and holdings in various wizarding and muggle companies. There were scores of boxes and cabinets in the vault.

Harry walked further towards the back of the vault and found a large, ornately carved chest at the back of the vault. Stepping up to the chest and looking it over he found a small indentation in the front of the chest. He placed the Potter signet ring into the indentation and heard a soft click from the chest. Lifting the lid on the chest he saw a small ring box inside and nothing else. Taking the ring box from the chest and opening it he found what appeared to be another signet ring. It was made of gold and contained a large cabochon cut ruby with a stylized gryffin rearing under the stone.

Tonks had wandered over to Harry's side while he was looking through the trunk and let out a gasp.

"Harry do you know what that is." she exclaimed!

"Um, not really I thought it just was another signet ring." He replied.

"That's Godric Gryffindor's signet ring Harry; it's been lost for the last millennium." Tonks stated breathlessly.

"So why is it here in the Potter Family vault then, you don't suppose the Potter's are descended from Godric do you?" Harry asked.

"I suppose it's possible, perhaps you should ask Director Ragnok when we get back topside." Tonks replied.

"I'll be sure and do that." Harry replied, slipping the ring into his pocket.

"Well I guess we are done here for now, should we continue on to the Black Family vault and then go check in with Ragnok."

"Sure sounds good to me Harry, I'm glad to see you handling this so well, I know it can't be easy for you." Tonks said giving him another tight embrace and a quick kiss on his cheek.

Harry and Tonks walked back to the entrance to the vault, after exiting the heavy bronze doors closed behind them and sealed with a flash of silver.

"We're ready to visit the Black Family vault now Griphook" spoke Harry.

"Of course Lord Black-Potter." Replied Griphook.

"Please Griphook, call me Harry, all this Lord business is just not what I'm used to. I prefer my friends to call me by my first name." Harry stated.

"I shall try and remember my Lor… I mean Harry" Griphook said with a tight smile.

"_He truly is unlike any other wizard I have ever known_," thought Griphook.

They piled back into the cart and got back underway. They continued down deeper into the caverns and after a few minutes the cart slowed and came to a stop in front of a vault numbered 27. They all got out of the cart and stood in front of another set of large bronze doors.

"The same as last time Harry, just place your hand upon the doors and they will open for you" Griphook said.

Harry stepped forward and placed his hand upon the doors and with another flash of silver and a muted click they began to open.

"I Lord Harry James Black-Potter grant Nymphadora Tonks access to the Black Family vault." Spoke Harry in the same clear and commanding voice as earlier.

"Arghh I don't think I'll ever get used to referring to myself as a Lord, Tonks it just sounds so arrogant to me." Harry said with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh Harry, never lose that sense of modesty you have it's one of your most endearing qualities." Tonks cooed at him while running her hand through his messy hair.

The Black Family vault was even larger than the Potter one and seemed to be almost the size of a Quidditch pitch. It stretched on and on it seemed. Rows and rows of cabinets lined the walls and trunks and boxes were scattered all about the area. Towards the back of the vault were bookcases filled with books and scrolls. There must have been thousands of books and even more scrolls it seemed.

"This is just too much Tonks I don't think I can go through all of this right now, it's far too much to take in." Harry sighed.

"It's okay Harry, we can just get a listing of what the vault contains from the goblins later, there's no need to look through everything if you don't want to." She replied.

"Thanks Tonks, I thought I'd be able to go through all of this but it would take a lot more time than I have right now, although I'm sure Hermione would love to get a look at those books and scrolls, perhaps I can take her to visit it sometime with me later." Harry said.

"I'm sure she would love that Harry, and I'm glad to see you thinking about your friends while going through all of this. It's good you haven't lost perspective on things. However I'd be sure and have someone with you to look over everything for any dark artifacts, the Blacks trafficked in all sorts of dark items." Tonks told him.

"Well let's go, we should get back and talk with Ragnok before we leave." Harry stated.

Tonks and Harry made their way back out of the vault and got back into the cart with Griphook.

"I think we are done for the day Griphook, we should get back top side so I can meet with Ragnok, if that's alright with you?" Harry asked.

"Of course Lo… Harry, we shall be back to the bank lobby in a few minutes." Griphook replied.

The cart ride back was just as fast and exhilarating and as the ride down, Tonks whooped and yelled while clinging to Harry as the cart twisted and turned on the narrow tracks. After arriving back at the top of the caverns they all exited the cart and followed Griphook out into the lobby.

"This way Harry, I believe Director Ragnok said he would be waiting for you in his office." Griphook stated.

They followed Griphook to Ragnok's office and entered into the large ornate room. Director Ragnok was seated behind a huge black marble desk which was covered by piles of papers. Ragnok stood and stepped around his desk and waved Harry and Tonks to sit.

"Please Harry, Miss Tonks have a seat, there are a few things I should go over with you before you leave for the day." Ragnok stated.

"Certainly Ragnok, oh I do have a question for you if I may?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, what would you like to ask?" replied Ragnok.

Harry withdrew Godric's ring from his pocket and handed it to Ragnok.

"I found this in a chest in the Potter family vault and was curious as to what it was" Harry said.

Ragnok took the ring and began to examine it closely.

"Harry, you said this was in a chest in the Potter vault correct?" asked Ragnok.

"Yes."

"Well it seems to be the signet ring of Godric Gryffindor, if you will give me a moment I will check into something. If it is true then we have even more to discuss and it would explain a few things as well." Ragnok stated.

Ragnok spoke to Griphook for a moment and then Griphook left the room.

"While I have Griphook fetch someone to inquire about the ring I believe we can discuss some of the particulars about your properties and the wards upon them." Ragnok said.

"Very well, does this concern Grimmauld Place in particular?" Harry asked.

"Yes it does, we can have a team of ward experts come sometime tomorrow afternoon to renew the wards and key them to you, giving you complete control over the property, would this meet with your approval?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes I think that would be fine Ragnok and thank you for all of your help with everything so far, I really think I would be lost without your advice today." Harry said with genuine thanks in his voice.

"It is my pleasure Harry. I would like to think we could have a good working relationship between us, you are unlike any wizard I have ever known." Ragnok said with a crooked smile on his face.

"I would rather think of you as my friend Ragnok, and hope we can continue to work together to the benefit of both of us." Harry stated with a smile.

There was a knock upon the door. Ragnok waved his hand and the door swung open revealing Griphook and another older goblin carrying a long slim package in his hands. Griphook walked over to Ragnok and whispered a few words to him before stepping back.

"Ah Harry it seems there is even more to you than we previously had thought." Ragnok said with a grin.

"The ring is indeed that of Godric Gryffindor and it would seem the Potters are the last family to have a direct decent from his line. If you would be so kind as to slip the signet ring on the same finger as the Potter Family signet ring is on."

Harry took the Gryffindor signet ring and placed it on his finger just above the Potter Family ring, there was a brief flare of gold and red magic and the two rings combined into one. The new ring was still made of gold and had a large ruby on it but underneath the stone was the stylized Gryffin and on the left side of the stone was an ornate letter P and on the right was a large G.

"The ring accepts you as the true heir of the Gryffindor line, with all the rights and privileges that entails. This includes the Wizengamot seat that has been empty for the last 800 years and also the Gryffindor family lands and estates." Ragnok told him.

Ragnok motioned to the older goblin that entered with the long package to approach. The old goblin shuffled forward and handed the package to Ragnok. Ragnok unwrapped the package and pulled forth an elaborate, jeweled leather scabbard.

"Harry please accept this as yours by right, it is the scabbard to Godric Gryffindor's sword. Alas the sword has been lost for many hundreds of years, but I have an idea if you are willing to try it." Ragnok said.

"Um... sure, what did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Please put the scabbard on and then think of the sword, it should call it to you." Ragnok said.

"You mean the sword I used to kill the basilisk in second year?" asked Harry.

"You killed a basilisk when you were 12?" exclaimed both Ragnok and Tonks.

"Well yeah I thought Dumbledore would have told the order Tonks, it was when I saved Ginny from Riddle in the chamber of secrets." Said Harry, as if it was just an everyday event.

"NO HE MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!." Tonks yelled.

"Please Harry, try to summon the sword to you now." Ragnok said with genuine awe in his voice now.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and thought about the sword that came to him in his second year. He felt a tingle run through his right arm and when he opened his eyes he could see that he was grasping the jeweled encrusted sword. It felt right in his hands more so now than when he was 12. He felt a thrill of power and magic wash over him and felt stronger and more alive than he could ever remember.

"Ahh, it is as I thought, you truly are the heir of Gryffindor Harry, and it is truly an honor to be counted as your friend. We have much to discuss Harry, but the hour grows late and you are surely being missed. We shall speak again tomorrow when the goblins come to recast the wards upon your home." Ragnok told him.

"I look forward to it Ragnok, and once again thank you for all of your help and for your friendship. I truly look forward to speaking with you tomorrow, for now though I think Tonks and I have some things to discuss." Harry said with a wink towards the pretty pink haired Auror sitting with her mouth agape in the chair next to him.

"Come on Tonks let's get out of here and head to headquarters, I'm sure there are quite a few people wanting to grill me for everything that's gone on today."

"I'm right behind you Harry." Tonks said as they left Ragnok's office, heading out of the bank to walk the few blocks to Grimmauld Place.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The interpretation of said characters is all mine.

Chapter 09

Harry and Tonks left Ragnok's office and made their way out of the bank into Diagon Alley. The alley was sparsely populated as they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, to exit into muggle London.

"Tonks would you like to grab something to eat before we head over to headquarters; I doubt we'll have much of a chance to relax once we get there?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry, that sounds good to me." Tonks replied.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and found their way to a secluded table in a back corner. Harry grabbed a seat as Tonks went to the counter to place their order. She came back after a couple minutes with two cold butterbeers and a small bottle of Ogden's Finest and two shot glasses.

"Well Harry after the day you've had so far I thought maybe something a bit stronger than butterbeer may be in order." Tonks said with a cheeky grin.

"Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea Tonks, I should really keep my wits about me. I still have to get through whatever Dumbledore has planned once we get to headquarters." Harry said.

"Oh posh Harry, one drink won't kill you and it will help loosen you up some, besides you're a man now and we have to celebrate. Now come on, have a drink with me." Tonks told him with a sexy grin as she poured two shots of Ogden's Finest and slid one over to Harry.

Harry took the shot as Tonks picked up hers, "To freedom" Harry stated.

"To freedom" replied Tonks as they clinked glasses together and downed them quickly.

Harry's face turned bright red and smoke started to come from his ears as the potent whiskey hit him. Tonk's controlled the reaction a bit better with her metamorph powers but a trickle of smoke came out of her ears.

"Wow, that's strong." Harry said as he caught his breath.

"Sure is," said Tonks as she capped the bottle and slid a butterbeer over to Harry "here chase it with this."

"Thanks." Harry replied, taking a sip.

"Harry, I was really proud of how you handled everything today, I think you showed everyone how mature you are and they will respect you more for it." Tonks told him.

"Thanks Tonks I'm just trying to take everything in right now, it's a lot to deal with. I'm glad you were there with me though, I'm not sure I could have got through everything without your support." Harry said thoughtfully.

About that time Tom came over with their order and sat two orders of fish and chips on the table.

"Will there be anything else, couple more butterbeers perhaps?" Tom asked.

"Yeah another round would be great, thanks Tom." Harry replied.

"Coming right up, sir." Tom replied heading back to the bar.

They both dug into their food and ate for awhile in silence as they realized just how hungry they were after the long meeting. Tom arrived and left two more butterbeers on the table and disappeared back behind the bar. They finished up their meal and got up from the table; Harry put his arm around Tonk's waist and led her out of the bar into muggle London.

It was a ten minute walk to #12 Grimmauld place and they decided to take their time getting there just enjoying the walk and each other's company. As they approached the building Tonks could feel Harry start to stiffen up a bit. Tonks stopped and turned Harry towards her and gave him a radiant smile.

"Harry, it's your home now, no one can tell you what to do in it, you're in control of this situation, don't forget that. I know your worried about what everyone is going to say and how Dumbledore is going to react, just remember your of age now and able to make your own decisions. Just carry yourself the way you did earlier today at the will reading and everything will turn out for the best, and remember I'm here for you." Tonks said as she pulled him into a hug and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips.

"Thanks Tonks I needed that, I think I'll be okay now." Harry replied giving her another quick kiss.

He squared his shoulders and adjusted his robes, smoothing them down so they covered the sword and walked up the steps to headquarters. He was just about to knock on the door when he remembered he owned the place now and reached forward to open the door.

As Harry went through the door into the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place he heard a soft pop and immediately felt something wrap around his leg. Looking down he saw the little house elf Dobby hugging his leg and bouncing up and down.

"Oh Master Harry Potter sir is home, Dobby is so pleased. Can Dobby be getting Master Harry Potter anything?" Dobby exclaimed.

"Dobby, please let go, and stop calling me Master, it's just Harry." Harry said while trying to pry Dobby from his leg.

"Looks like you have an admirer there Harry, should I be jealous?" Tonks said with a grin.

"HARRY POTTER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU. WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR THE LAST 3 HOURS GOING SPARE WONDERING WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO YOU!" came the high pitch voice of Molly Weasley as she rounded the corner.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine just wanted to stop for a bite to eat before coming _home._" Harry said stressing the last word.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a disapproving look before grabbing him in a crushing hug.

"Oh we were just so worried about you Harry, and…. Is that fire whiskey I smell, have you been drinking?" She asked. "Nymphadora Tonks did you let him have fire whiskey, how irresponsible can you possibly be. Oh I knew we should never have let you be his guard this summer, of all the…"

""Mrs. Weasley, I will not listen to you talk to Tonks that way in my house. I had one shot of fire whiskey with my lunch to celebrate my emancipation and to honour the memory of my godfather. If you have to blame anyone then blame me, but seeing as how I'm now an adult in the wizarding world I don't think you have any say in it." Harry said hotly.

"Well we'll talk about that later Harry, right now Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you in the library, I really think you should go talk with him, you don't want to keep the headmaster waiting." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fine I've got some things I need to speak with him about anyway. Will you be alright while I go have a chat with Dumbledore, Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry no worries I'll be here when you're done." She said.

Harry turned and left Tonks standing next to a still upset Molly Weasley. As Harry made his way up the stairs to the library he began reinforcing his occlumency shields and preparing for the talk with Dumbledore. Standing outside the doors to the Black library he gave a sigh and pushed open the doors. Dumbledore was sitting in an overstuffed chair in a corner of the library as Harry walked in.

"Ah, Harry my boy so good to see you, please take a seat. We've much to talk about." He said waving Harry to a chair across from him.

Harry walked over and sat in the chair across from Dumbledore, "Yes I imagine you've got quite a lot to say." Spoke Harry.

"Yes my boy. Now about the will reading I thought I had made it clear that you were not to attend and I would handle everything. You should not have left the protection of Privet Drive things are just too dangerous right now." Dumbledore told him.

"With all due respect sir, you are the headmaster of my school, not my guardian, nor my keeper. If I wanted to attend the reading it was within my right to do so. I can understand why you wouldn't want me to attend, seeing as having me be declared emancipated and head of both the Black and Potter houses would make it more difficult for you to have control over me." Harry replied.

"Now, Harry my boy I don't want to control you. It's just that you are so young and have not been trained in how to handle yourself as head of two Noble Houses." Dumbledore started.

"Yes and whose fault was that?" Harry interrupted. "Well it's done now and there are a few things we should get out in the open. I AM THE HEAD OF THE HOUSES OF BLACK AND POTTER and that was my godfather's decision to make not yours. This house you are sitting in, trying to lecture me in, belongs to me and if you wish to continue using it for your Order there are some things we need to get straight right now!" Harry said with such command in his voice that Dumbledore actually flinched a bit in his chair.

"Yes, well Harry there is no reason to be childish about such things I'm sure your godfather would have wanted us to continue to use the house for the Order." Dumbledore said.

"You may be right about that, but then he's not here now is he? If you would have just told me what was going on last year instead of avoiding me at every turn, I may have understood things better and not have run off to the Ministry trying to save him. That's in the past now and nothing can change it, but don't think for a minute I've forgiven you for it. Now seeing as this is my home I will continue to allow the Order to use it for meetings. I want it made clear though that you are in my home and will not tolerate being told how to act and what to do in my own home, are we clear on that point?" Harry said forcefully.

"Yes, that is clear Harry; I must say I'm a bit disappointed in your attitude though, I only have your best interest at heart." Dumbledore said sadly.

"We have an Order meeting planned for this evening, would you care to attend?" Dumbledore asked.

"Thank you headmaster I think I would, I'm quite curious to find out what Voldemort has been up to this summer." Harry replied.

"Well then if there is nothing else I will see you later this evening. Oh by the way happy birthday Harry, I do believe there are some people downstairs who would love to see you." Dumbledore said as he rose from the chair and walked from the library.

While Harry and Dumbledore were talking in the library, Mrs. Weasley had led Tonks into the kitchen for her own little chat. Tonks could tell Molly was still quite upset over the whole fire whiskey incident and was just preparing herself for the yelling fest to come from the fire haired matron.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS, HOW COULD YOU, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING HIM," she started, "he's just a child for Merlin's sake and you go and get him drunk on fire whiskey, what were you thinking?" Molly shouted.

"Now just a minute Molly, Harry is not a child and he did not get drunk. We had one shot of fire whiskey, I thought he could use it after the morning he had. Besides he is a legal adult now and if he wants to have a drink now and again it's his decision to make not yours." Tonks replied.

"Well I just think you are leading the boy astray and are a bad influence on him. I'll have to talk with Albus about it, there is no way you should be allowed to corrupt the poor boy." Molly returned hotly.

"Fine you just do that if you like, but I'll tell you this right now, Harry is an adult and he can make his own decisions whether you like it or not." Tonks said getting up from the table and storming out of the kitchen.

Tonks decided she was going to head over to the Dursley's and get Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage to spare Harry having to see them again anytime soon. Molly had gotten her worked up fairly well and hexing the Dursley's for all the suffering and abuse they had put Harry through over the years would be a good way to blow off some steam. Walking up the stairs she turned and left through the front door and gave a quick look around for any muggles before apparating to number 4 Privet Drive. Walking up to the front door she gave it a loud rap and waited for one of the Dursley's to open the door.

The door opened to Vernon Dursley's large frame and beefy face.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I'm here to get Harry's trunk and the rest of his things, he won't be coming back." Tonks said, pushing past the large man and into the house.

"Now see here I won't be having any of you freaks in this house, if the boy wants his…" Vernon started.

Tonks spun around and pulled her wand pointing it directly at Vernon's head.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. "I'm in no mood for you and your insults, I'm getting Harry's things and getting out of here. If you know what's good for you you'll shut up and stay out of my way while I'm at it."

Petunia came rushing in from the kitchen after hearing the yelling and stopped when she saw Tonks holding her wand at her blustering husband. Dudley came down from his room at the same time to investigate the yelling.

"What's going on here? How dare you threaten my husband!" Petunia said.

"Mom what's going on, who's the freak?" Dudley asked.

Tonks had had it by this point. She was not in the best of moods after her argument with Molly, and the Dursley's were not making her mood any better. All the horrible treatment Harry had received from these despicable muggles started to flash through her mind and with the mindset she was in that was not a good thing for the Dursley's. She looked around and saw the door to the small cupboard under the stairs, waving her wand in Dursley's direction she cast a _Levicorpus _spell and swung it towards Vernon and Petunia as well. She quickly cast a _Petrificus Totalus _on the three of them, and then opened the door to the cupboard. Looking in she saw it was too small to fit any of them, she cast a space expanding charm and enlarged it just a bit, so it would fit the three of them. She waved her wand towards the three of them once more and forced them into the cramped space, stuffing them into the small room.

"Now maybe you'll get a small dose of how Harry felt being stuffed in here all those years growing up. I'm going to get Harry's things and then I'm leaving. You'll be released in a few hours, and if you think this is bad it's not a tenth of the pain and suffering I'd like to inflict on you for what you've put Harry through."

She slammed the door of the cupboard and placed a locking charm on it to make sure they would stay put for at least 24 hours. She then walked up the stairs to Harry's room and cast a quick packing charm to make sure she gathered all of Harry's things. She grabbed Hedwig's cage shrank it, and then placed it in the trunk. She gave a quick look around the room before closing the trunk, shrinking it and placing it in her pocket. She then stalked out of the room and down the stairs. She gave a last look to the cupboard under the stairs and with a satisfied smirk opened the front door and headed out of the house.

Tonks with her work at the Dursley's done, apparated back to the backyard of Headquarters and made her way back inside. She went into the sitting room hoping to avoid Molly and was surprised to find it crowded with people. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Mad-Eye Moody, and Minerva McGonagall were all in the room chatting in small groups.

"Tonks, where have you been, we thought you were going to be late for the party." Remus said walking up to her.

"Um, party?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you know for Harry, I know a lot has gone on today but you did remember it's his birthday right?" he said with a wolfish grin.

"Of course I remembered it's his birthday, I just didn't know we were having a party for him is all." She quickly recovered.

"Well it was Hermione's idea. She thought it would be nice to surprise him by getting his friends together, that's why Neville and Luna are here. I don't know how she did it but she managed to convince Albus to have Mad-Eye fetch them and bring 'em over." Remus replied.

"Well I'll be sure and thank her, I'm sure Harry will really appreciate that, he hasn't got to see many of his friends this summer that's for sure. So where is he, still talking with Dumbledore upstairs?" she asked.

"No he should be down any minute the Professor just left about five minutes ago. Have to say he didn't look too happy either." Said Remus.

"I'm sure Harry will be happy to see everyone, I just hope he didn't have too much trouble with Professor Dumbledore. I know he isn't too pleased with him at the moment, and can't really blame him." Tonks told him.

"Well having his friends here will help improve his mood I'm sure, it's his party after all and I know they are all anxious to see him." Remus replied.

"How has he been the last week or so? I know he's had a pretty rough day today, with the will reading and all."

"Well other than today I'd say things have been a lot better for him. He's come to terms with losing Sirius a bit, but the will reading wasn't easy for him, and Molly's little rant didn't help that's for sure." Tonks told him.

Neville, Luna, and Hermione were in a corner speaking quietly with each other, while the Weasley kids were talking amongst themselves. Hagrid and Minerva were standing off to the side of the room talking. Mad-Eye was glancing furtively around the room, his magic eye spinning in all directions. Tonks and Remus made their way over to Minerva and Hagrid to say their hellos.

"Ah, Miss Tonks it's good to see you again, I take it today has been an eventful day for all." Minerva said.

"Yes, you could say that for sure Minerva, I'm a bit worried about him to tell you the truth, I just hope the party will help improve his spirits. It will be good for him to visit with some of his schoolmates." Tonks replied.

"Alright he's coming down the stairs he should be here in just a second, everyone" Mad-Eye spoke up.

Everyone quickly gathered around the large table in the center of the room that was piled with brightly wrapped presents. Harry walked into the room and everyone shouted out "SURPRISE!" as he came in.

Harry tucked into a roll and came up with his wand out and poised in a fighting stance with a stunner on the tip of his wand.

"Good reflexes boy, CONSTANT VIGILANCE." Mad-Eye said clapping him on his shoulder.

Harry relaxed and put his wand away, just in time to be bowled over by a bushy haired missile flying at him as he was wrapped in a hug by Hermione.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you, I missed you so much, I hope you don't mind but I convinced the Headmaster to get Professor Moody to bring Neville and Luna for your party, I know they wanted to see you. Happy birthday Harry." Hermione said as she helped him back to his feet smiling up at him.

"Th… thanks Hermione, this is great I really didn't expect this at all. It's really good to see you too." Harry said while getting back to his feet.

"Hey there mate, how have you been?" Ron said giving a sideways glance at Hermione that hid a quick flash of jealousy.

"Been doing better, it's been an eventful day so far Ron, but I'm really glad to see you all." Harry said.

"Happy birthday, Harry it's great to see you." Neville said walking over and shaking his hand.

"You too Neville, how have you been?" Harry asked.

"Pretty good Harry, thanks, Gran took me to get a new wand yesterday, it works a lot better than my Dad's old one, seems to suit me better." Neville replied.

"Great to hear, thanks again for coming with me to the Ministry, I couldn't have done it without you, never doubt you belong in Gryffindor mate." Harry told him.

"Thanks, Harry, that means a lot to me." Neville replied.

"Harry, it's really good to see the wrackspurts seem to have left you alone for your birthday." Luna said in her dreamy voice as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday Harry."

Ginny came up behind Luna and gave him a rather shy hug, as she blushed a bright Weasley red.

"Happy birthday Harry, it's good to see you." Ginny told him before backing away towards the table.

"Hey there." Spoke George.

"Mate, how's our number one investor?" finished Fred.

"Happy" said George.

"Birthday" Fred finished once again.

Harry made his way further into the room towards the table where all the presents were sitting. Hagrid, Remus, and Minerva all approached as he came further into the room.

"'Appy, birthday 'Arry, it's sure good to see ya again." Hagrid told him giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Hello Mr. Potter, happy birthday to you, you'll be happy to know your Quidditch ban has been removed as well as all the other decrees that Umbridge woman had passed." Spoke Professor McGonagall, as she gave him a small tight lipped smile.

"Happy birthday cub, it's good to see you again, I hope things are going all right for you, I know today hasn't been the easiest day on you so far, but hopefully it stands to get better." Remus told him while pulling him into a manly hug.

"Thanks Remus, it's good to see you again as well, you too Professor McGonagall, and it's nice to hear that my ban's been lifted." Harry said with genuine feeling in his voice.

Tonks came up behind Remus and wrapped Harry in a hug, cuddling up against him, while kissing him on the lips with a bit more passion than was just friendly.

"Happy birthday Harry, I managed to get your trunk and other things from the Dursley's while you were upstairs with Dumbledore." Tonks purred at him while handing his shrunken trunk over to him.

"Way to go stud." Fred yelled out, while George gave a loud wolf whistle when Tonks kissed him.

"Potter, good to see your instincts are still in the right place, some good reflexes when you walked into the room there, happy birthday to ya lad." Mad-Eye spoke up.

Tonks led Harry over to the couch next to the table where all the presents were piled up.

"Pressies Harry, sit and open them I want to see what all you got, looks like a pretty good haul." Tonks said in a giggly voice.

Harry made his way over to the couch and sat, Tonks plopped down on one side of him and Hermione came around to sit on his other. Everyone else made their way to seats and around the table to watch as Harry opened his gifts.

"Here Harry open mine first." Hermione said as she reached for a flat package wrapped in colorful paper with flying snitches on them.

Harry took the package from her and started tearing the paper off, under the paper was a beautiful leather bound book with the initials HP embossed and inlaid with gold on the cover.

"It's beautiful Hermione, it looks really expensive, you shouldn't have gone to that much trouble for me." He said softly.

"Do… do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course I like it." Harry said giving her a huge smile and wrapped his arm around her pulling her towards him.

"It's an enchanted journal Harry. I thought… well I thought you could use it to put your private thoughts in it, anything you write in it will only be visible to you. It automatically puts the date and time of anything you write in it so you can go back over your thoughts later." She told him

"It's really great Hermione I know I'll get a lot of use of it this year, thanks again." He told her.

Harry went through the rest of his presents and got a chocolate frog album from Ron, and an assortment of Honeydukes sweets from Ginny. Neville gave him a large potted Rue shrub that he said helped in repelling dark magic and could be used as an ingredient in some potions. From Luna he got a set of enchanted rune stones, Fred and George gave him a case full of their Wheezes and told him to make good use of them during the next school year. That got them a stern glare from Professor McGonagall and a raised eyebrow towards Harry. He took the hint and quickly put that one to the side. Hagrid gave him a beast whistle that he said would call magical beasts to him when he blew it.

"Be careful using it though, it'll call em, but don't give ya no control o'er em when ya do, course that's half the fun, trying to befriend em after you get em there." Hagrid said after he opened it.

Remus handing him a slim package that he assumed contained another book. He pulled the wrapping paper from it and saw two slim books one in black and the other in red and gold.

"Those were your parent's Harry, the black one was your mother's potions notes and some ideas she had on charms, the red and gold one was your fathers and had a lot of the pranks the marauders used to pull as well as some of the notes he, and Sirius used to become animagi." Remus said softly.

"Thanks Remus, it's really nice to have something of my parents I can't tell you how much that means to me." Harry said as he stood up and hugged his parent's old friend.

"Mr. Potter I have two gifts for you, one of them isn't really a gift, as it was yours already but I am returning it to you, the other well I thought you may enjoy it." McGonagall said as she handed him his firebolt and another box.

"Thank you Professor it's really good to have this back I didn't think I'd be seeing it again, and it's one of the only things I have from Sirius." Harry replied as he surprised the older Professor giving her a quick hug.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Pot… Harry, I do hope you like the other gift, I enchanted it myself." She said with a bit more emotion in her voice than any of the students could remember hearing from the stern Professor.

Harry opened the box she handed him to reveal a miniature Quidditch pitch complete with both teams on brooms flying around. One team was outfitted in Gryffindor red and gold while the other was dressed in Slytherin green and silver. The seekers were an exact match for Harry on the Gryffindor side and Draco playing for Slytherin. As the players zoomed around the pitch, a red headed beater sent a bludger flying towards the Slytherin seeker, knocking him off his broom and sending him crashing to the pitch below. A loud cheer erupted from everyone at the party and Harry exclaimed "Brilliant Professor, I'll treasure this forever, thank you so much."

"Your very welcome Harry, I do hope you will return to the team this year, we shall discuss it after school resumes." McGonagall told him with a genuine smile.

"Potter I think you'll find these to be a bit more useful than the ones you have now." Mad-Eye told him while handing him a small package.

Harry took the package and unwrapped it revealing a pair of glasses that looked much like the ones he had now but with wire frames, instead of the plain black plastic he had now.

"Those are enchanted eyeglasses Potter, they work a bit like my eye here, you can see invisible objects and they have the _impervious _charm and are summon proof as well, should serve you well." Mad-Eye told him.

"Thank you Moody, these sure beat the one's I have now, thanks so much." Harry told him, putting them on immediately. He was surprised at how much clearer things seemed, but it made sense as he hadn't been to the eye doctor since before he started Hogwarts.

"Aye lad, I know they'll serve you better than the ones you have now." Moody replied.

"Here Harry, this last one is from me, I hope you like it." Tonks said handing him a small package.

Harry tore the paper on it and pulled out a well crafted black dragon hide wand holster.

"That's the Auror model Harry, it's made from Hebridean Black dragon hide, is summon proof and turns invisible once you strap it on. Now I know you haven't had one before so you'll need lots of practice sliding your wand in and out of it." She told him with a flirtatious wink at him.

The twins let out a large guffaw at that and Remus gave Tonks a pointed look, while Hermione did the same towards Harry. Harry was well aware of that look; it was Hermione's we need to have a talk look.

"Thanks Tonks, I'm sure you'll show me just how to use it properly." He replied with a straight face and a quick wink towards her when no one was looking.

As everyone settled back down and into their seats, Molly came in with a large three layer birthday cake made of red velvet and laced with gold icing. She sat the cake on the table and conjured plates and forks for everyone. As everyone was singing happy birthday to Harry, Dobby popped into the room levitating another cake. Dobby's cake was huge and shaped like a snitch with wings fade of fluttering icing, he sat the cake down next to Molly's and ran over to wrap around Harry's leg.

"Master Harry Potter happy birthday, you's is the greatest, most kindest wizard and Dobby would be honored to serve the great Harry Potter." Dobby exclaimed while practically humping his leg.

"Dobby, please it's just Harry, and stop please let go. I would be happy to have you as my house elf." Harry started to reply.

Hermione cleared her throat and gave Harry a disapproving look, as she started to open her mouth.

"That is, I would be happy to _pay_ you to be my house elf, would you accept two galleons a week and to promise to take at least two days off each month." Harry asked the excited elf.

"Oh no, Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby cannot be accepting that much pay, Dobby will only take one galleon a month and one day off." Dobby exclaimed.

"Okay Dobby, but I insist on one galleon per week and you must call me Harry, none of this Master nonsense, my friends all call me Harry, and you are my friend." Harry told him.

"Oh, the great Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby, to call a house elf his friend you's is truly the greatest wizard, Dobby is too happy to serve the great Harry Potter sir." Dobby said while bouncing up and down in ecstasy.

"Dobby is making the great Harry Potter a birthday cake, it's being an ice cream cake and Harry Potter should be liking it Dobby made it to tastes is like Harry Potters favorite desert." Dobby said.

Molly began slicing up pieces of her cake and dishing them out on plates and passing them around, ignoring the cake that Dobby had prepared. Dobby popped back over to the table and started cutting up his cake and summoning plates to pass around to everyone as well. Harry to help defuse the impending fight he could see coming between Mrs. Weasley and the overly enthusiastic house elf, said "Well it looks like we have both cake and ice cream covered, thank you Mrs. Weasley, thank you Dobby they both look wonderful."

Everyone began to dig into the cake and ice cream and even Mad-Eye took a slice of the red velvet cake before retreating to a corner. McGonagall, Mad-Eye and Molly were chatting over in a corner, while Hagrid and Luna appeared to be in a heated discussion about odd magical creatures. Ron, Ginny and the twins were talking together. Neville and Hermione were sitting next to Harry, and keeping him company while watching his new animated Quidditch set. Remus had led Tonks over to another corner and Harry could see they were in a quiet discussion. He was wondering what they could be discussion but was pretty sure it had something to do with him as he kept catching them casting looks over towards him.

"So Tonks, you want to tell me what's going on between you and Harry?" Remus questioned.

"What do you mean Remus?" Tonks replied nervously.

"Well other than the fact that I can smell you two all over each other, werewolf senses you know. I just want the cub happy is all; I don't want to see him hurt." He said with a growl in his voice.

"I'm not going to hurt him Remus, trust me on that, he's too important to me. We've… well we've grown close to each other in the last few weeks, we care about each other and let's leave it at that, I understand your concern but it's not really any of your business. He's of legal age and an adult now for that matter, if he wants to tell you about us well then it's his business and let's leave it at that alright." She responded.

"Fair enough Tonks. Just make sure you don't go breaking his heart, he's had more than enough heartache in his life so far. If you hurt him, well just don't hurt him okay." Remus told her.

"I won't Remus, I promise, he means a lot to me and we both just want to see where this is going." Tonks replied.

Mad-Eye stood up and motioned to Neville and Luna "Well I need to be getting these two back Harry, got some business later tonight you know."

Neville and Luna came over and said their goodbyes to Harry. Neville gave him a firm handshake and wishing him happy birthday once more. Luna gave him a hug and another peck on the cheek and told him to watch out for nargles and that she would see him back at Hogwarts soon. Everyone said their goodbyes to the two of them as Mad-Eye walked them out to the backyard where they took a portkey back home.

Minerva, Hagrid, Remus and Molly excused themselves to go visit and have some tea leaving the youngsters to themselves to visit for awhile. Ron and Ginny started playing a game of wizards chess in one corner, while the twins were talking to each other about some new pranks they had planned for their business. Tonks and Remus were still chatting in a corner but seemed to have stopped looking over at Harry. Hermione made her way over to the couch that Harry was sitting at looking over his presents.

"So Harry, now that I've managed to get you alone for a bit, are you going to tell me what exactly is going on between you and Tonks?" she asked.

"Um, what do you mean Hermione she's been on guard duty for me and she's been teaching me a few things over the summer." He replied.

"Right, and that's all there is too it huh? You honestly expect me to believe that Harry, I know there is more to it than that, I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other, and I saw you holding hands at the bank earlier today. So are your going to spill or do I have to drag it out of you." She questioned.

"Well okay I'll tell you but please don't say anything to anyone else I don't want everyone knowing right now, I've got too much else to deal with right now. I don't need everyone trying to tell me how to live my life okay." He sighed.

"Of course Harry, I just want you to be happy, I know it can't have been easy on you since the night at the Ministry. I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to; you know you can always come to me. Now is there something going on between you two or not?" she asked.

"Well yeah there is, we are sort of dating I guess you could say. We just started talking about things, Sirius mostly earlier this summer and she helped me deal with that. We kind of just connected really, I like her a lot and I think she likes me as well. We are taking it slow and haven't told anyone, I just turned 16 and was emancipated today so it's not that big of a deal now if it does come out. I just don't want to have to deal with everyone and what they will say right now." Harry told her.

"Harry its fine I won't say anything I just don't want you to get hurt, I care about you a lot. It's just… are you sure she's not too old for you?" She asked gently.

"No she's not too old for me, she's only six years older. Honestly though, she acts younger than her age and with everything I've gone through you have to admit I act older than mine." Harry spoke.

"Well yes that's certainly true, as long as you're sure, then I'm happy for you Harry, you know I'll always be your friend and be here for you. Happy birthday." She said while giving him a warm hug and a peck on the cheek.

After another hour or so Molly came back in and told everyone it was time for them to head upstairs and get ready for bed, as the Order meeting was going to start soon. They all started to file upstairs and Ron and Hermione looked back to see Harry still sitting on the couch.

"Hey mate you coming up?" Ron asked.

"You go on ahead Ron, I'll be up later." Harry told him.

He gave Harry an odd look before heading up the stairs. Hermione gave Harry another of her patented 'I know your hiding something' looks before she too walked upstairs.

"Now Harry, you should be heading up we have an Order meeting starting soon and I don't want you kids trying to eavesdrop in on it, so head on up now okay." Molly told him.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley I'll be sitting in on the meeting this evening. I need to know what's been going on with Voldemort and his death eaters since what happened at the Ministry." Harry told her.

Mrs. Weasley gasped as he said the Dark Lords name and said "You'll be doing no such thing the Order meetings are no place for children. Now go on get up to bed."

"Mrs. Weasley in case you forgot I'm no longer considered a child. I'm an adult now as well as head of both the House of Black and Potter, not to mention the Order meetings are taking place here in _my house_. I need to know what the Dark Lord has been up to and seeing as how that is supposedly what the Order of the Phoenix is supposed to be doing I'll be at the meeting." Harry said evenly, without raising his voice.

"I just won't have it you're too young to get involved in Order business, now get upstairs and get don't let me catch you trying to sneak down here and listen in." She said reproachfully.

"Once again Mrs. Weasley I'll remind you this is my house you're in, and while I appreciate your concern for me I'm quite capable of making my own decisions regarding what I need to know and what I don't. I don't want to argue with you, but I've already spoken to Professor Dumbledore about this and as long as the Order is using my house for its Headquarters I'll be at the meetings." Harry told her forcefully.

"Molly, leave it be I know you're only trying to do what you think is best, but he's right, this is his house and he is an adult now, just leave it alone." Remus stepped in and told her.

She huffed and sputtered a bit more before turning around and heading back into the kitchen.

"Well that could have gone a bit better but I think you handled yourself very maturely Harry." Remus told him.

"Now are you sure about this? I know it's your house now and I respect that, but are you sure you want to get involved with the Order? I know Molly isn't the only one that will give you trouble over you being there this evening." Remus asked.

"Yeah Remus I'm sure. I know there will be some opposition to me being there, but if they want to continue using this house as Headquarters I'm insisting on being kept informed about what is going on. I'm not saying I want to join the Order right now, just that I want to be kept informed of what's been happening. If I had been last year, things might have gone differently." Harry replied.

"Fair enough, cub." Remus replied with a sad smile. "Good luck tonight though, I'm sure Severus will be quite pleased to see you there this evening." He said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The interpretation of said characters is all mine.

AN: I decided to break this one up into two chapters. I'll leave the next morning to Chapter 11 as well as the goblins showing up to redo the wards. Enjoy

R&R please.

Chapter 10

Everyone began to make their way down to the kitchen to get ready for the meeting. Tonks walked up behind Harry and told him, "It's okay just be yourself and stay calm, you've every right to be there and it's time they all know that. You let them know you want to be kept informed about what is going on and that you're no longer a child. They'll come around, you've already got Remus, and me on your side and I'm pretty sure you impressed Mad-Eye already. Now let's get this over with, I still have another birthday present for you this evening." She said with a sultry smile as she brushed past him to make her way down to the kitchen. Harry shook his head slightly to compose himself and get his hormones under control, after that little comment by Tonks not to mention the way she had brushed against him on her way past. Steeling his resolve he took a deep breath and made his way down to the kitchen for the meeting.

Some other people must have arrived while Harry and the others were in the sitting room. Gathered around the large table were Arthur and Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Remus, Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad-Eye Moody. Tonks was just taking a seat and Harry made his way over to sit next to her, getting some curious looks from Kingsley and Moody. About that time, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape made their way into the room. Albus entering and moving around to the head of the table, while Snape swept into the room and made his way to the table. He stopped short as he caught sight of Harry, with a sneer in place he snarled, "What is that child doing here, he should be upstairs with the rest of the kiddies."

"Now Severus please, Harry requested to attend, and seeing as how this is now his house I do believe it to be a reasonable request." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Well, I hate to find myself agreeing with Severus but honestly, Albus he is too young there is no reason for him to have to concern himself with this business." Molly spoke up.

"Yes I would never have anticipated that I would find myself in agreement with a Weasley, but I think pandering to Mr. Potter's delusions of grandeur is a mistake. He is a spoiled child, and should leave now." Snape sneered at Harry.

Harry stood and turned to face Snape. "As you may not be aware, my godfather's will was read today, and I was emancipated. I'm as much of an adult as anyone here is, and more so than you by the way you seem to be acting. As I explained to the Headmaster earlier today, if you are to be using my house as your Headquarters then I will be attending the meetings, as knowing what the Dark Tosser is planning is of rather unique interest to me, as I'm sure you can all agree."

"Why you arrogant little prat, how dare you speak to me that way. Your knowing the content of these meetings could jeopardize us all. With your inability to block the Dark Lord from your mind, you could expose everything; you weren't able to learn even the basics of Occlumency." Snape hissed.

"Regardless of whether you think me capable of blocking the Dark Lord from my mind, I will be attending the meetings and be kept informed of what is going on." Harry returned.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Snape snarled and pulled his wand pointing it towards Harry and hissing '_Legilimens_'.

Harry had pulled his wand and had it trained on Snape before he had finished casting his spell. The books that Tonks had gotten Harry on Auror level spells flashed through Harry's mind as he chose a spell. While Snape had brought his wand out and pointed it at Harry, Harry had drawn his and leveled it at Snape, aiming it towards his wand hand Harry whispered '**Ossis Rupto**'. As Snape was just getting a flash of the gates to Hogwarts in Harry's mind, a tremendous pain flared in his wand hand and a loud crack echoed through the room. Dropping his wand and cradling his injured wand hand to his chest, Snape blinked and staggered back.

"Stay out of my mind Snape, I'll not warn you again." Harry snarled.

"Warning, you broke my arm!" Snape exclaimed.

"Yes, and I'll do more than that the next time you try and force your way into my mind, be lucky that's all I did, I could have reduced your mind to paste. You see I've been practicing over the summer and I won't be such an easy target for you in the future. You would do well to remember that, try to force your way into my mind again and I'll make Lockhart look like a genius compared to what I do to you."

"HARRY, calm yourself, that's enough." Dumbledore finally stepped in.

"I'm perfectly calm sir, I will no longer tolerate an unprovoked attack upon my person in my own house is all, keep him on a shorter leash or I won't be responsible to what happens to him." Harry said while sliding his wand back up his sleeve and sitting down.

"Harry, there was no reason to attack Severus like that, I know there is animosity between the two of you but that was uncalled for." Dumbledore sighed.

"On the contrary Headmaster, he attacked me first I was merely defending myself, if he attempts to do so again the consequences will be much worse than a mere broken bone, I can assure you of that." Harry said forcefully.

"Now Harry, Severus did not attack you…" Dumbledore started only to be cut off by Tonks.

"Professor, Snape drew his wand first and attempted to force himself into Harry's mind, any one of us would have done the same if not worse if anyone had attempted such on one of us."

Dumbledore sighed and turned to Snape "Severus do you have anything to report on any activity on the part of Voldemort?"

"No Albus, he is still recovering from the night at the Ministry, nothing new to report I'm afraid." Snape hissed through teeth clenched in pain.

"Well you're excused then please attend to your arm and keep us informed on his activities." Dumbledore said.

"Very well Headmaster if that is all I'll be leaving; don't think this is the last of this Potter. You may have gotten lucky this time but I assure you I won't forget this, best watch your back." Snape snarled.

Dobby popped into the room at that time and fixed Snape with a maniacal grin.

"No ones threatens the great Harry Potter, yous is bad man to be harming the great Harry Potter." Dobby snarled.

"I'll do more than threaten the little prat the next time I see him…" Snape started.

Before he could finish his statement, Dobby flicked his finger towards him and he flew through the air to slam against the wall and stick there. Dobby advanced on Snape with a gleam in his huge eyes.

"Yous will be doing no such thing; does Master Harry want the bad man to be leaving now?" Dobby asked.

"Yes Dobby I do think it's time for our 'guest' to leave." Harry replied.

Dobby flicked his finger again and Snape sailed through the air and up the stairs, flying through the door, they could all hear as he screamed and cursed before hearing the front door slam shut.

"Dobby has got the bad man to leave Harry Potter sir; will Master be wanting anything else?" Dobby asked.

"No Dobby, and its Harry, no Master please, just Harry." Harry said softly.

"As Mas… Harry wishes I be going back upstairs now." Dobby replied.

"Well I do believe that could have gone better." Remus said softly.

"Yes as do I, I'm disappointed in you Harry; I would have thought you would not be so quick to resort to violence." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Oh yes, so I'm to blame once again it seems, never mind the fact he attacked me first, apparently he can do no wrong in your eyes. Well I've had enough of him and I won't tolerate being attacked in my own home, now is there anything else to discuss?" Harry asked.

"Well despite your actions tonight concerning Severus I would like to offer you membership in the Order Harry." Dumbledore spoke.

"NO, Albus he is too young to join, its one thing for him to attend the meetings I'll concede he has that right, but joining I absolutely refuse to allow that." Molly exclaimed.

"Mrs. Weasley, while I appreciate your concern, you have no right to refuse or grant me permission for anything. I'm an adult now and quite capable of making my own decisions." Harry said to the older woman.

"Well, I have to say while unusual, I can't argue that you have a right to join Harry." Kingsley spoke up.

"Aye, lad I think it's time for you to be included." Moody said.

"Shall we take a vote then?" Albus asked.

"Wait a moment Professor." Harry interrupted.

"While I thank you for the offer of membership, I have to respectfully decline, I still would like to attend the meetings if only to know what is going on but I have no desire to join your Order. As far as I can see all you do is talk and wait. I believe a more active role in this war is needed and if you won't step forward and take it someone else will have to. Now I thank you all for your offer but no I won't be joining. Please feel free to continue to use the house to meet, as long as I am kept up to date with what is going on in this war you are all welcome here. Now if you will excuse me it has been a rather long day and I am quite tired, goodnight." Harry said getting up and walking back up the stairs.

After another few minute of shocked silence, the meeting began to break up and everyone made their way upstairs and began to leave. Albus found Harry in the sitting room and approached him.

"Ah Harry I was hoping we could talk for a bit?" Dumbledore asked.

"What is it sir, I was about the head up for bed." Harry replied.

"Yes well, I wanted you to reconsider your decision on joining the Order, you need guidance and the Order would be in the best position to help you with this." Dumbledore told him.

"No thank you Headmaster, I've made my decision, I really don't care to discuss it further." Harry told him.

"Now Harry, you need to understand…" Dumbledore started only to be cut off by Harry.

"No sir, you need to understand, this is my life, I've had enough of people deciding what is in my best interests and telling me what I need to do. I've made my decision, now if you will excuse me I'd like to head up to bed." Harry said.

"Harry, I must insist…" Dumbledore started once again only to be cut off by Dobby.

"Does Ma.. Harry be wanting Dobby to remove Proffesser Dumblydore as well sir?" Dobby asked.

"No I don't think that will be neccesarry, the Professor was just leaving isn't that right sir?" Harry asked giving a pointed look towards the old Headmaster.

"Yes quite, I will be seeing you Harry, please take some time to reconsider, happy birthday again I'm sorry it could not have been a happier one, goodnight Harry." Dumbledore said while making his way to the door.

"Good show down there lad, I'm right proud of ya, CONSTANT VIGILANCE and all, you really got the drop on Severus." Mad-Eye spoke up from the doorway into the room.

"Thanks Moody, I just had enough of him trying to mind rape me last year and I wasn't' going to have it happen again." Harry said softly.

"Well good show on your part, listen lad if you want some help this summer, well I'd be glad to teach ya a few things. I know I was never your professor at school, despite what happened your fourth year, but I'd be happy to train ya in some offensive and defensive magic." Moody told him.

"Thanks sir, I think I would enjoy that." Harry replied.

"Well I don't' know if enjoy would be the word I'd use, but I can promise you you'll learn from it, I'm a stern taskmaster but I know you can do it. How does three days a week sound to you. We can practice here I'm sure you've got the room." Mad-Eye told him.

"Thanks sir, let me know when your available and I'll get to work on getting a room set aside for us to practice in. Thanks again for your offer, but I really do need to be getting to bed, been a long day." Harry said tiredly.

"Sure thing, Potter, I'll see ya later this week and we can get started, remember…"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" they both said at the same time.

"Aye you'll do well, sleep well lad I'll be seeing ya." Moody said stomping off towards the door.

Molly, Arthur and Remus came up to wish him a happy birthday once more before heading up to their rooms and retiring for the night. Molly tried to fuss over him some more but Arthur and Remus managed to head her off and get her to leave him be. After everyone had left, Harry sat back on the couch and tried to relax. He felt the couch move a bit and looked over to see a softly smiling Tonks plop down beside him.

"Interesting day so far wouldn't you say, really like the way you handled the greasy git down there, he got just what he deserved." She said softly while putting her arm around him.

"Yeah well I'd just had enough of him last year, I wasn't going to let him into my head again if I had anything to say about it." Harry replied.

"You did good Harry, I'm proud of how you handled yourself, now if I wasn't mistaken, it's not quite midnight and I still have another birthday present for you." She said with a smoldering look in her eyes.

Taking his hand she helped him up off the couch and led him upstairs to the Master bedroom. Sirius had prepared it for Harry last year and went all out. He wanted Harry to have someplace he would feel comfortable in the dreary old house and made an extra effort to decorate the room. They opened the door and took in the large, ornate room. It was decorated in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold and had a large king size bed in the middle of the room. Tonks led Harry towards the bed and pushed him down onto the large soft mattress. Stepping back she had a gleam in her eye as she slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She leaned forward and tugged on Harry's shirt freeing it from where it was tucked into his pants. Slowly dragging it over his head she placed soft kisses on his shoulders and neck. She stepped back and slowly removed her pants and stood before him in just her lacy black bra and sheer silk knickers.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to see Harry? I can change anything you like." She said with a coy smile on her heart shaped face.

"All I want to see is you" Harry said breathlessly.

"Well seeing as I'm getting towards starkers that won't be a problem, I was referring… " she started before being cut off by Harry.

"No, not like that. I meant you, what you really look like. You're the only one I want to be with, no changes, no enhancements; just the real Tonks is what I want." Harry said standing and brushing a hand across her face in a tender caress.

"Oh, Harry, no one has ever wanted me for just me before, are you sure?" She said softly.

"Yes I'm sure, show me the real you please Tonks." Harry replied brushing a soft kiss on her lips while caressing her face with his hand.

Tonks closed her eyes and her spiky pink hair changed to long flowing raven tresses that trailed down her back. Her heart shaped face shifting to a one of more angular and sharp features, still beautiful but more striking with a classical beauty than the soft cute features she normally had. Her breasts swelled to a bit larger in size and became a bit fuller in shape. She slowly opened her eyes and pale sky blue orbs blinked shyly back at Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on her still full lips.

"You're beautiful Nymphadora, absolutely beautiful." He breathed.

"Only you Harry, only you can call me that and leave me feeling weak in the knees. Just don't do it in mixed company, when we're alone I like hearing it from you but only when we are together okay." She said, while pushing him back towards the bed. Harry's legs hit the edge of the bed and they fell upon the soft mattress. Tonks took her wand from the table and waved it over her abdomen muttering a quiet spell. She tossed the wand over her shoulder as Harry's lips sought hers and met with a fiery passion as they crushed together. Her lips parted slightly and she ran her tongue lightly over his bottom lip looking for entrance. Harry's mouth opened in response as she pushed her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his. They rolled on the bed until she ended up on top of him. Tonks sat up and looked deep into his emerald green orbs while reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra and shrugged it off. Her pale full globes were freed from the restricting garment and Harry stared transfixed by their perfection. Her full breasts with galleon sized areolas and a firm erect pale pink nipple were in front of him. He reached up to caress one with his hand and slowly brought his head forward to plant soft kisses all around the pale flesh. Taking the erect nipple into his mouth he gently suckled on it while running his hands up and down her back. Tonks gave a soft moan as his tongue teased her sensitive breasts. Running her fingers through Harry's hair she pulled him closer to her chest. Harry moved to the other breast and continued his soft ministrations upon it. Tonks was panting with desire and pushed Harry onto his back, moving down his body she quickly removed his pants and slowly pulled his boxers down. Harry ran his hands down her sides stopping at the edge of her lacy silk knickers. He slowly slid them down her thighs exposing her full sex for the first time. He took a shuddering breath as she was fully exposed to him; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her deeply. They rolled about on the bed until Harry was on top with his member pressed against her soft flesh.

"I'm ready Harry." She spoke softly in his ear. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his full length and marveled at the heat she felt in her hand. Guiding him slowly to her entrance she gasped as he slid into her warm wetness. Harry felt an incredible heat surround him as he sank into her tight folds. She bucked her hips upwards to take in his full length and they both sighed as he sank in all the way. With slow deliberate strokes they quickly became lost in the feel of each other. Tonks rolled on the bed until she was sitting on top of Harry and began to move slowly up and down. Harry's hands roamed from her hips to her full breasts and back again as he held her close. Moving faster Tonks began to twist in a circular motion grinding her body into Harry's. After a few minutes she began to shudder as a powerful orgasm racked her body. Harry thrust upwards as he felt his release coming and with a groan he emptied himself into her tight passage. Collapsing onto each other they held each other close and both gave contented sighs as they felt themselves spent from their efforts.

"Oh how I've been waiting to do that Harry." Tonks sighed into his ear as she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was incredible Nymphadora, I never thought anything could feel that good, thank you for making this birthday I've ever had." Harry breathed.

"Happy birthday Harry, and thank you for wanting the real me. I've never been myself with anyone before but you make me feel comfortable just being me." She whispered softly.

They held each other close and continued to kiss softly before slowly drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The interpretation of said characters is all mine.

Chapter: 11

The next morning Mrs. Weasley was up early and made her way to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen and began to pull out the pots and pans she would need, there was a soft pop and a high pitched voice called out "What is Mizzes Wheezy be doing?" She turned around quickly and saw Dobby standing in the middle of the kitchen giving her a rather fixed stare.

"I'm getting ready to start on breakfast, Dobby why don't you go see if there is anything to clean." She said curtly.

"NO, Dobby be doing the cooking for the great Harry Potter and his guests. Mizzes Wheezy should be going back to bed and let Dobby be doing his work."

"Nonsense Dobby, I've always done the cooking while we were here, now let me be and go find something else to go do." Molly said while turning back to the pots and pans she had taken out.

Suddenly all the pots and pans were zooming around the room and flying back to their cupboards.

"That was befores the great Harry Potter became head of the House of Black and Potter now it is Dobby's job to do those things and take care of the great Harry Potters house and guests. Dobby insists that yous leave the kitchen and let Dobby do his job." Dobby said after snapping his fingers and sealing all the kitchenware up in its cabinets and cupboards.

Mrs. Weasley had had about enough of the pesky elf and decided she would put a stop to this nonsense once and for all. "Fine Dobby we'll just go ask Harry about this and see what he has to say then." Molly said as she grabbed the house elf by the arm and dragged him from the kitchen.

"No, Mizzes Wheezy should not be waking the great Harry Potter so early. Master needs his rest and Dobby will not be disturbing him." Dobby replied as he popped out of Mrs. Weasley's grasp and onto the kitchen table.

"Fine then I'll just go take care of this." Molly said as she stomped off towards the stairs in a huff.

"Dobby not be thinking big Wheezy would ever be leaving, now maybe Dobby can start on breakfast for Harry Potter and his Tonksie." Dobby mumbled to himself as he started summoning pots and food from the cupboards to get started on making breakfast.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Harry and Tonks lay in bed the next morning as they slowly woke. Tonks' right leg was thrown over Harry's left and her head lay softly on his chest as she listened to him breath in and out slowly. Harry looked down to see her mass of dark silky black hair lying on his chest. He breathed in the delightful scent of her hair as it lightly tickled his nose. Tonks snuggled her head in tighter to his chest and let out a deep contented sigh. "Good morning Nymphadora." Harry softly spoke.

"Morning, Harry." She replied as she slowly raised her head and gave him a soft peck on his lips before shifting slightly to snuggle into his side.

Harry slowly pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her and just held her to him enjoying the feel of her body pressed tightly to his.

"I could get used to waking up like this." He said.

"As could I Harry, I don't think I've ever slept so well, I feel so comfortable right now." She said softly as she rolled over until she was on top of him and straddling his hips. She leaned down and softly brushed her lips over his and slowly ground her hips into his. Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around her back and ran his hands down her sides until he was clutching her hips. Tonks closed her eyes and shifted her appearance back to the look she normally wore with short spiky pink hair and her face softened a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed down at Harry. "So which do you prefer, how I normally look or my real appearance, Harry."

"Oh, Nymphadora you look beautiful either way. I have to say though I prefer the real you when we are this close, but it's you I care about no matter what form you choose to wear." Harry said as he pulled her down to him and softly kissed her.

"Oh Harry, nobody has ever said something like that before, you don't know what that means to me. When it's just the two of us, I'll be my real self."

Just then there was a knock at the door and before they could answer, it was pushed open by Molly Weasley calling out "Harry are you awake yet, I'm sorry to disturb you this early but something has to be done about that elf of your… ", she trailed off as she caught sight of a topless Nymphadora Tonks perched atop of an equally uncovered Harry.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS, WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING; YOU GET OUT OF THAT BED THIS INSTANT." She yelled. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HARRY LIKE THIS, HE'S JUST A BOY. YOU, YOU SCARLET WOMAN, ALBUS WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS, AND ONCE HE DOES YOU WONT BE ALLOWED NEAR THE CHILDREN ANYMORE GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!"

"No" Harry said quietly.

"NO?" Mrs. Weasley screamed at him.

"No, Tonks will not be leaving. This is my house, and as an adult I will conduct my affairs as I please. If you don't like it, then you can leave. Now if you don't mind can you please close the door and tell everyone to meet us downstairs in the living room in ten minutes. I've obviously got a bit to say to everyone about how things are going to be in my house and what a closed door means."

"Harry what has gotten into you, she's entirely too old for you and is taking advantage of you." Mrs. Weasley started

"No, Mrs. Weasley it's none of your business, now please leave and close the door behind you, I'll be down in a few minutes to talk with everyone." Harry calmly but firmly told her.

Molly stood there on the threshold of the door for a moment before taking a step back and closing the door behind her.

"Affairs?" Tonks asked in a teasing tone.

"I didn't mean that the way it came out. I mean you're my only affair. Not that this is an affair, I mean…" Harry stammered.

"I know what you meant." She giggled "I just like seeing you flustered."

"Cheeky minx." Harry replied as he rolled over on top of her pining her to the bed. He gave her a quick kiss before rolling off of her and throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Well I guess a quick shower and then get dressed before we head downstairs. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day." Harry said as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"Care to make that a not so quick shower; I'll wash your back." Tonks said with a sultry purr as she followed him into the bathroom.

After a not so quick shower, with much washing of each other's backs and fronts the couple dressed and made their way downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat and maybe some tea before they had to deal with everyone. As they walked into the kitchen, Dobby greeted them and ushered them to the table.

"Harry Potter sir, and his Tonksie sit sit, Dobby has breakfast ready for yous." Dobby said while practically bouncing up and down. Dobby placed plates of bangers and eggs and toast in front of them. "Dobby made breakfast for Harry Potter sir and his Tonksie, Mizzes Wheezy did not want to let Dobby make breakfast and went to tell Harry Potter sir that she was to be doing the cooking, but Dobby told her that Dobby does the cooking and cleaning for the house. Did Mizzes Wheezy talk to Harry Potter sir about the cooking?" Dobby spoke rapidly.

"Ah Dobby just Harry please no sir, and no she didn't get the chance to bring up the cooking" Harry replied.

"But Mizzes Wheezy said Dobby was not to be doing the cooking and Dobby did not want to disturb Harry Potter sir, so as soon as she left Dobby is doing the cooking for Harry Potter and his Tonksie." Dobby said again while looking quite agitated.

"Well, I guess that's just one more thing to bring up when we have our little chat. Don't worry Dobby I'll make sure she understands you're taking care of the house and the cooking." Harry said trying to calm the excited elf down.

Harry and Tonks made quick work of breakfast and thanked Dobby for preparing it. Dobby told them it was no trouble and shooed them out of the kitchen as he began cleaning the dishes from the table.

"Well I guess it's now or never. Let's get this over with, hopefully they are all downstairs by now and they've calmed down a bit." Harry said as he led Tonks out of the kitchen and into the living room.

As they walked into the living room Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus and Hermione sitting on the couches talking softly. Mrs. Weasley was talking to Mr. Weasley in one corner and gesturing animatedly at him. Remus and Hermione were sitting quietly on one couch, while Fred and George were talking with each other on another. Ron and Ginny were trying to play a game of wizard's chess. They all looked up as Harry and Tonks walked into the room. Mrs. Weasley spun around to fix Harry with a piercing glare as he came into the room. Just as she was about to speak an owl flew into the room and dropped three letters on the table before flying off again. Everyone froze for a moment before Hermione jumped up and squealed, "OH, our OWL results are in." She made her way to the table in a flash and grabbed the envelopes. "Harry here's yours, and Ron this one is yours, oh I'm so nervous I hope I did alright, I don't know if I can open it I'm so nervous. Harry will you open it for me please?" She exclaimed. Harry stepped over to Hermione's side at the table and took the envelope she was holding out to him; Ron made his way over to the table a bit slower and took his envelope.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to deflate a bit and looked over at Ron as he nervously eyed the envelope in his hands. Everyone crowded around the table to await the results as they opened their envelopes. Harry opened the envelope addressed to Hermione and slowly pulled the letter out and began to read it. He read through it slowly all the while watching as Hermione nervously shifted from one foot to the other and looked pensive.

"Well I think you'll be pleased Hermione you only failed one class." Harry said. Hermione's face fell and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hermione I'm only kidding you did great here look for yourself. Outstanding really, you should be proud." Harry said as he handed the letter over to her. Hermione gave Harry a glare as she took the letter from his hand and began to read it.

OWL RESULTS FOR HERMIONE JANE GRANGER

Hermione Jane Granger

WrittenPracticalOverall

Ancient RunesOOO

ArithmancyO+OO

AstronomyOOO

CareONAO

CharmsOOO

DADAO+OO

HerbologyOEO

HistoryENAE

PotionsOOO

Transfiguration OO+O

TOTAL OWLS10

O+ highest score recorded this year.

"Well how did you do Hermione dear?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I got ten owls, nine O's and an E in History of Magic, but I really think I should appeal that as there were extenuating circumstances during the exam and all." She rambled as she passed her letter over to Mr. Weasley to see.

"Hermione you did amazing you had three of the highest scores recorded this year that's really outstanding." Harry said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Harry now open yours and see how you did." She replied.

Harry opened his envelope and removed the letter and began to read it.

OWL RESULTS FOR HARRY JAMES POTTER

Harry James Potter

WrittenPracticalOverall

AstronomyAAA

CareONAO

CharmsEOE

DADAOO+O++

DivinationAAA

HerbologyEOO

HistoryDNAD

PotionsEOO

Transfiguration EOO

TOTAL OWLS8

O+ highest score recorded this year.

O++ highest score ever recorded for exam.

"Well, how did you do Harry?" Hermione asked him

"I got eight owls here take a look." He said while passing the letter over to Hermione.

"Harry, this is amazing you got the highest score ever recorded for DADA. Oh Harry I'm so proud of you I knew you could do it." Hermione exclaimed and wrapped him in a hug and kissed him full on the lips before she quickly stepped back and began to blush furiously.

"Let me see that, if it's good enough to get you to snog Harry I've got to see this" Tonks spoke up as she took the letter from Hermione. Hermione handed it over and turned an even brighter shade of red as she realized what she had done in front of Tonks.

Tonks read over the letter and turned to look at Harry. "Harry this is absolutely outstanding I'm so proud of you, highest DADA ever that's incredible." Tonks said as she proceeded to wrap her arms around him and snog him senseless.

"Excuse me, I think that's enough of that for now." Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and glared at Tonks.

"Ron, why don't you open yours and see how you did." Mr. Weasley said.

"Um sure dad." Ron said as he tore open the envelope he was holding.

OWL RESULTS FOR RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY

Ronald Bilius Weasley

WrittenPracticalOverall

AstronomyPPP

CareANAA

CharmsPAA

DADAAEE

DivinationTDD

HerbologyTAP

HistoryTNAT

PotionsPAA

Transfiguration AAA

TOTAL OWLS5

"Well Ron how did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Um, not as well as you or Harry that's for sure." He said bitterly.

"Let me see Ron hand them over." Molly said as she grabbed the letter out of his hands.

She began to read the results and her face slowly clouded up looking like she was building a good head of steam. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY FIVE OWLS, DID YOU EVEN OPEN A BOOK ALL YEAR, HOW COULD YOU ONLY GET FIVE OWLS!" She bellowed.

"Fred and George only got four." Ron said quickly in his defense.

"YES, THEY DID, AND" Molly was cut off as Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Ah, the OWL results have arrived I see, I do understand you wishing to discuss young Mr. Weasley's results Molly, but I rather think you should have that conversation with Minerva, as she is his head of house." Seeing Molly's slightly bewildered look, he continued. "Or is it that you have called me here for another reason?"

With that, Mrs. Weasley's look of confusion turned back to one of anger. "I called you here, to discuss something very disturbing I walked in on this morning."

"Oh, and what would that be Molly?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I was trying to make breakfast this morning and that crazy elf would not let me in the kitchen, so I went upstairs to tell Harry to get that creature under control, and when I opened the door to his room I saw this trollop over here," Molly paused and pointed at Tonks. "She was in bed with Harry and they weren't decent. You need to do something Albus, she can't be around the children, she was molesting Harry and I won't stand for it. I'll not have my Ron be in the same house to be accosted by that scarlet woman."

"Hold it right there Mrs. Weasley," Harry broke in. "I'll not have you insult Tonks that way again in my house, what she and I do in my room; in my house is none of your concern. If you hadn't barged into my room you never would have seen anything. Tonks is my girlfriend and I can assure you, you need not worry about Ron being 'accosted' by her."

"Well it's not right I tell you, your too young Harry and she is taking advantage of you, now Albus you have to do something, I want that woman out of here and not to be around the children at all. It's indecent and just wrong, she obviously has severe problems controlling herself and I won't have my children exposed to her perversions." Molly ranted.

"Now, Molly I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it out to be." Dumbledore began.

"NOT AS BAD, DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME SHE WAS IN BED WITH HARRY." Molly screamed.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH, MRS. WEASLEY STOP. I TOLD YOU I WON'T HAVE YOU INSULTING TONKS IN MY HOUSE." Harry yelled.

"Hey, don't you yell at my Mom, Harry." Ron broke in.

"Stay out of this Ron it doesn't concern you." Harry replied.

"Doesn't concern him, of course it does I won't have my children exposed to her depravity. Oh Harry, what has she done to you." Molly began.

"Mrs. Weasley, that's it if you don't like what, is going on between Tonks and me you are welcome to leave." Harry said.

"Wh… What?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I said if you can't accept the fact that Tonks and I are together then you can leave. It's my house after all and I am an adult, now if you can't accept the fact that Tonks is my girlfriend and may sometimes share my bed, then you can leave." Harry said forcefully.

"WELL I NEVER, ALBUS CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING. " Molly screeched.

"Harry is this true, Nymphadora is your girlfriend and you two are sleeping together?" Dumbledore began as he looked at Harry.

"Yes professor she is and we have, not that it is any of your or anyone else's business." Harry replied.

"Well I must say I'm not exactly pleased by this, Nymphadora I had asked you to watch over Harry this summer, not to get into a relationship with him. He is after all almost seven years your junior." Dumbledore said.

"Well it just sort of happened professor, I didn't plan on it or anything I just kind of fell for him." Tonks replied.

"Yes be that as it may I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you two were to stop seeing each other and I'll have you assigned to some other order business. Yes I think that would be for the best." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"No I don't think so professor, who I chose to date and spend my time with, is my own business and not that of you or the order. I'll say it once again, Tonks is my girlfriend and if I want her to stay here then that's no one else's business. If you all can't accept that," Harry said while looking at Mrs. Weasley and professor Dumbledore "then you are free to leave my home and not return until you accept the fact that Tonks and I are together and you can learn to treat me as an adult."

"Fine then, we'll just be leaving then. Ron, Ginny go get your things we're going back to the burrow right now, I'll not stay here amongst all this depravity and debauchery. Albus I suggest you do something so that trollop doesn't unduly influence dear Hermione." Molly said as she dragged her husband and youngest children from the room.

"You two Fred, George get your things I'll not have you staying in this den of inequity, your bad enough as it is and don't need the added influence." Molly said as she made her way upstairs to gather her family's things.

"Well, I say good on you mate." Fred spoke up.

"Yeah don't let mom get you down, we're happy for you." George said

"The both of you that is, congrats you two, come by the shop sometime we'll see you then." Fred finished as he and George made their way upstairs.

"Well, I guess that could have gone better." Harry said.

"Harry, I still do not thing it wise for you and Nymphadora to be involved the way that you are." Dumbledore spoke.

"Her name is Tonks, professor, and I wish you would refrain from calling her that as she has told you she doesn't care for that name." Harry turned towards the professor and snarled.

"Be that as it may I don't think it wise for her to stay here with you I'll have to assign her to some other order business, perhaps going with Remus when he tries again to talk with the werewolves, yes I think that would be for the best." Dumbledore said.

"No, I won't be doing that professor; I'm staying here with Harry." Tonks replied.

"Now, Nymphadora as head of the Order it's my duty to assign you where I think best and right now I believe you going with Remus is for the best." Dumbledore replied.

"I said no, professor I'm staying with Harry, if I have to I'll resign from the Order, but I'm not leaving him." Tonks said firmly.

"Professor, can I have a word with you in private." Harry spoke up.

"What, er why certainly young Harry, perhaps we should go to the kitchen." Dumbledore replied.

"Sure that's fine." Harry said.

Harry and Dumbledore made their way to the kitchen leaving the rest of the guests to wait in the living room for them to return. Tonks made her way over to the couch that Hermione was sitting on and took a seat beside the young witch. Remus sat in a cushy chair by the fireplace and stared into the flames.

"I'm sorry about all the drama you two." Tonks said softly.

"Don't worry about it Tonks, it was bound to happen sooner or later. As long as you and Harry are happy together you have my support." Remus said quietly from his corner.

"Yeah, I just want to see Harry happy for a change, and you certainly seem to do that for him. As long as you don't hurt him you have my full support Tonks." Hermione told her as she put her arm around the young auror.

"Thanks that means a lot, I just hope he can talk some sense into the old man and get him to come around." Tonks sighed.

In the kitchen Harry and Dumbledore stood staring at each other across the large kitchen table. Dumbledore broke the strained silence first. "Now Harry, I'm sure you can understand my concern about you and Nymphadora." He began.

"She and I have both told you not to call her that, sir." Harry replied hotly.

"Yes, yes I shall try and remember." He said brusquely. "But be that as It may, it is just not appropriate for the two of you to be together, she is too old for you, you should try and find someone closer to your age, Miss Weasley, or Miss Granger perhaps, both seem to care a great deal for you."

"I don't want to be with either of them, Hermione is my friend and while I care a great deal for her she's more of a sister to me than a romantic interest. And don't get me started on Ginny, she's still crushing on me like some crazed fan girl and I'll never see her as someone I could be with. Tonks is the only woman I'm interested in seeing and I'll not have you or anyone else tell me how to live my life." Harry told him.

"Well I just can't allow it Harry, I'm sorry but it just won't do. I'll have to insist that she serve the order in some other way and not be so close to you." Dumbledore insisted.

"Fine if that's the way you want it, you leave me no choice but to ban you and the Order from using the house for your meetings." Harry replied.

"Now Harry, that is a bit uncalled for and rather childish of you. Trust me it's for the best that you two not become involved, I'm only trying to look out for you, my boy." Dumbledore said rather tiredly.

"I'm not your boy, sir I'm a legal adult now and I'll ask you to treat me as such. If you insist on this course of action you leave me little choice but to ban you and the Order from my home." Harry said forcefully.

"Now Harry, don't be rash…" Dumbledore began.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

With a pop the little house elf appeared next to Harry and looked up at him.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby be doing for you." Dobby said excitedly.

"Dobby please remove professor Dumbledore from the house and bar him from entering until I say so." Harry said softly.

"Harry, don't do this, trust me I'm only trying…" Dumbledore started only to be cut off as Dobby snapped his fingers and the old man rose into the air and began to float out of the kitchen.

Dobby walked toward the old professor and continued to guide him towards the front door of the house. Dumbledore protested the entire time trying to get Harry's attention, but Dobby was relentless as he drove him towards the front door and out of the house. The door slammed shut with a bang and Dobby turned around and looked to Harry. "Dobby is getting rid of Dumblydore sir and he won't be entering into the house again until Harry Potter says so."

"Thank you Dobby, can you seal off the house and make sure no one else is allowed in unless approved by me? Also make sure the floo is sealed please." Harry asked.

"Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby is dong that right away." Dobby exclaimed and popped away.

Harry made his way back to the living room to see Tonks and the others and explain to them what had transpired with the headmaster. As he walked into the living room he caught sight of Hermione with her arm around Tonks and talking softly to her. Remus was sitting across from them in a large chair by the fireplace.

"Oh Harry, there you are, how did things go with the professor?" Tonks said looking up.

"Not too well Tonks." Harry said as he sat down next to her. "He wouldn't come around and insisted on sending you away."

"I hope you told him I wouldn't be leaving you under any circumstances." She replied.

"Yes I made it clear to him that we were together and that you would rather leave the Order than be separated from me." Harry told her.

"Well good, I take it he didn't respond too well to that?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that, he insisted on breaking us up and sending you away, so I told him if he did so, I would be forced to ban him and the Order from using the house for their meetings. He continued to insist and try and talk me into leaving you. So I was forced to ask Dobby to remove him." Harry replied.

"Oh, Harry you didn't?" Hermione broke in.

"Yes I did, it's my house after all and if he wants to continue to use it he needs to learn to treat me as an adult and not try and dictate my decisions for me." Harry told her.

"Harry, thank you for taking the lead on dealing with this, I would have stepped in and defended myself more to both Molly and Dumbledore, but I wanted them to see how much of a grown up you are in the hope that it would force them to see you in a new light." Tonks told him as she leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Well it just seemed to be the right way to handle things at the moment; they all need to understand that I'm capable of making my own decisions about how I live my life and who I choose to have in it. By the way Remus, thank you for staying out of it and letting me handle things." Harry said as he glanced over at the closest thing he had to a parental figure left in his life.

"No problem cub." Remus smiled slightly. "Just figured you would show them you were more than able to handle yourself, by the way I don't think I've ever seen someone stand up to Dumbledore the way you did, and seeing him fly towards the front door with Dobby tagging behind was just classic, you're father and Sirius would have been on the floor howling if they saw that."

"Well glad to provide some amusement to you in my time of distress." Harry said with a smirk.

"So what are you going to do now, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Before Harry could reply, Mrs. Weasley walked downstairs followed by her husband and the rest of her brood. Ron was sulking along behind her, while Ginny followed behind him. Mr. Weasley came along after his daughter his arms loaded with boxes and dragging along a trunk behind him. The twins, Fred and George made up the rear, jostling and smirking at each other the whole time.

"Well I hope Albus was able to talk some sense into you young man; and hopefully he made it clear to you Nymphadora how inappropriate your behavior was. Honestly, Remus you couldn't have stepped in and told them how atrocious their behavior has been." She started as she came into the room.

"Now Molly, it's not my place to tell either of them how to behave, they are after all both adults." Remus said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, I should have known you would be that way, obviously you're as bad as Sirius was, not fit to be a parental figure in the least." She started.

"THAT'S ENOUGH MRS. WEASLEY, I'LL NOT HAVE YOU INSULT SIRIUS IN THIS HOUSE." Harry exclaimed as he rose from the couch. "Sirius was a good man and the closest thing to a father I've known, and I'll not have you insult his memory by talking against him in his own home. If you can't accept the way things are then please just leave. I've nothing further to say to you." Harry said.

"Don't you talk to my Mum that way Potter. She's just trying to look out for you, you should be thankful she cares so much about you. " Ron said.

"Ron, I'm sorry but it's none of her concern what I do or with whom I do it." Harry replied.

"Well we all know with whom your doing it now don't we Harry." Ginny said choking back a sob.

"Well then, well just be leaving then, I hope you don't mind if we use the floo, or are you going to throw us out the front door?" Molly said.

"No, you're welcome to use the floo, go right ahead." Harry replied.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder from the mantle and tossing it in called out "the burrow" and stepped into the flare of green flame. With a slight whoosh she was gone. Ron stalked after her and grabbing a handful of powder turned and looked at Harry, "I hope you're happy with yourself Potter, getting Mum upset and throwing us out, some friend you are." He snarled before throwing the powder into the flame and muttering the burrow before he stepped through. Ginny followed behind him and grabbed a pinch and without looking back tossed it in and was gone.

Mr. Weasley came along and stopped in front of Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry about all of this, you know how she can be, and she really does care about you if it's any consolation." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I'm sure she'll calm down eventually, it's none of my business but if you're happy, then I'm happy for you, son. You too Tonks, while I might have some reservations about the age difference it's none of my business and I wish you both the best. Take care of each other and you're always welcome at the burrow." He said as he threw a pinch of floo powder in the fire and disappeared. The twins came along next and each grabbed one of Harry's hands and began shaking it. "Good on you mate, scored yourself a right decent looking bird, who would have known ickle Harrikins was into the older women eh, George?" Fred said.

"Aye, who would have thought it, our ickle Harry is all grown up, now don't be a stranger partner. You all enjoy the rest of your summer and stop by the shop sometime before school starts again." George said as he released Harry's hand. They made their way over to Tonks and each gave her a quick hug and whispered something in her ear that made the metamorphmagus blush quickly before she regained her composure. The two said their goodbyes to Hermione and Remus as well and were off through the floo.

"Well looks like it's just us four now." Harry said.

"Yep, so what do we do now?" Tonks asked.

"Well the goblins should be here anytime to re-ward the house and then after that I think we should have some lunch and discus what we plan on doing for the rest of the summer." Harry replied.

Just then the flames in the fireplace flared green and a ragged voice called out, "Lord Black-Potter."

Harry got up from the couch he was sitting on next to Tonks and Hermione and approached the flames. A gnarled looking goblins face was framed in the flames of the fireplace "Yes, please just call me Harry though." He spoke into the flames.

"Very well Harry, my name is Slashtooth and Director Ragnok informed me that you would be needed some wards cast at your residence, would it be alright to step through the floo?" The goblin asked.

"Of course please come through, Slashtooth." Harry replied stepping back away from the fireplace.

The goblin's head disappeared and a moment later an aged stooped goblin stepped through the flames. Dusting himself off he approached Harry and nodded his head in a gesture of respect. "Lord Bla… Harry" he corrected himself as he caught Harry's look of disapproval at the use of his formal title. "As I said my name is Slashtooth and I was sent by Director Ragnok to oversee the casting of some wards to protect your home. The Director sends his regards and says to let you know he is available at your convenience to speak further on matters you had discussed earlier." Slashtooth said stiffly.

"Thank you Slashtooth, please allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is Tonks" Harry said placing his arm around the young woman. This is my best friend and schoolmate Hermione Granger" He said indicating Hermione. "And this is Remus Lupin, a friend of my fathers and the late Sirius Black."

"Pleased to meet you Slashtooth." Tonks replied with a nod.

"May your blade never dull and your gold never lose it's luster." Remus said with a slight bow.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Slashtooth." Hermione said as she stood up from the couch.

"My what an interesting assortment of friends you have Harry. A metamorph, a werewolf and a muggle born witch. Director Ragnok was right about you it seems." Slashtooth said looking the trio over.

Harry looked at the goblin for a moment with a trace of confusion on his face. Noticing his perplexed look, the goblin asked what was bothering him. "Just out of curiosity, how did you know where the house was? I mean it's supposed to be under fidelius, and unless you talked to the secret keeper..." Harry trailed off. The goblin gave him a crooked grin "Officially, I used the house deed as given to me by the manager of your account to direct myself here, and once I leave all memory of where I was will disappear." Harry leaned a bit closer. "And unofficially?" The goblin replied in a lower voice "You didn't have to have the secret keeper inform the house-elves of the location, did you?" "Are you saying that goblins are." Harry was cut off. "I am not saying anything at all, now if you will excuse me, I must get to the re-warding."

"Of course please let me know if there is anything you need." Harry replied.

"It should only take an hour or so, I'll be placing wards to seal off all access to the house, except to those that you allow in." Slashtooth replied.

The goblin made his way around the house muttering in _Gobblydegook __stopping at the front door and again at the rear entrance. After an hour or so he came back into the living room and approaching Harry he said, "I've finished casting the wards the house should be secure from everyone but yourself at this moment, of course your house-elf is exempt as he is keyed to you and the house itself." He pulled a small stone about the size of a shilling and made of some hard white stone. Handing it to Harry he said, "This is the ward stone, simply tap it with your wand and say the name of the person you want keyed into the house to allow access, if you do not specify the person's name then there is no way for them to enter the home, regardless of whether or not they know the location of the house or not." _

_"Thank you Slashtooth, and please let Director Ragnok know I will be in to see him soon. Is there anything I can do for you for your efforts?" Harry said not knowing the proper protocol in such a situation._

_"No need Lord Black-Potter, it's all been taken care of. May your gold ever shine and your blades never dull." Slashtooth said as he approached the fireplace and went through the floo._

_"Well that's done we should be a bit more secure without any unwanted guests dropping in." Harry said. He took the small ward stone from his pocket and tapped his wand to it calling out each of their names to key them into the houses new wards. _

_"Okay how about some lunch everyone and we can discuss what we plan to do with the rest of our summer." _

_"Sounds good to me I'm starving." Tonks said as she wrapped her arm around Harry's waist and led him towards the kitchen. Hermione and Remus exchanged amused glances as they followed the two of them into the kitchen._


End file.
